Jédusor et fière de l'être
by ptite nonore
Summary: Le bien à gagner sur le mal. Tout le monde vit dans le plus beau des mondes. Harry Potter, le survivant, à détruit Voldemort, mais est ce la vérité? les sorciers et les molus sont ils en sécurité ? pq la famille Jédusor s'arrêterais à Voldemort?
1. La lettre

I la lettre 

L'été était passé paisiblement comme chaque année pour Hermione et c'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Ce matin là elle se réveilla avec, dans les oreilles, des chansons de techno, c'était son réveil qui l'avait réveillé de si bonne heure. Donc, malgré qu'elle était confortablement couché et enroulé dans ses draps, elle se leva. Elle se réjouissait de la rentrée même si c'était sa dernière année la-bas. 7 années avaient passé, elle avait 17 ans et elle avait beaucoup changé, surtout au cours de cette été. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme.

Elle passa devant sa valise avec toutes ses affaires préparées et où Patenrond dormait dans un sommeil profond. Elle pris ses vêtements, pris une douche et s'habilla. Ce jour là elle était vêtue d'une mini jupe verte clair qui découvrais ses jambes, qui était à tomber par terre, jusqu'au milieu des cuisses avec un débardeur à sorti avec un col en bateau qui moulait à la perfection et qui laissait voir un soutien à gorge en dentelle, elle avait remarqué que ce qu'elle aimait avait changé, beaucoup de ses vêtements allait sur le vers le blanc et l'argent et elle s'était mise à lire des livres de magie noir, en cachette bien sur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait eu ce changement et n'essayait pas de trouvé une raison. Elle se maquilla, comme elle avait pris l'habitude depuis le début des vacances, assez simple mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Puis elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses parents qui revenait d'un voyage en Egypte.

-Bonjour ! dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

-Bonjour ma chérie... fut la seule réponse de ses parents qu'elle obtenu par sa mère.

-Hé bien quoi ? Ca c'est pas bien passé ? demanda-t-elle sur une voix qui suppliait presque une réponse, bonne ou mauvaise.

-Ta mère et moi avons pris une décision, dit son père.

-Laquelle ?demanda Hermione déjà excité.

-Nous devons t'avouer que ... nous ... nous ne sommes pas tes vrai parents...

-PARDON ? J'ai du mal comprendre, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait

-Non, tu as très bien compris, nous t'avons adopté quand tu avais à peine 1 mois.

-Mais alors, qui sont mes vrais parents ?

-Nous ignorons qui est ta vrai mère mais nous savons qui est ton vrai père.

-Et c'est ? demanda Hermione impatiente de savoir.

-Un certain Tom Jédusor, dit-il sur un ton égal (il est moldu donc il est pas très au courant sur Vous-savez-qui même si les Weasley les mettent un peu au courant).

-Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai lus des trucs sur lui et il est beaucoup trop vieux dit-elle en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur car c'était absolument possible.

-Si, c'est bien lui, j'en suis sûr et certain car il restait une lettre de lui que je devais te remettre dès que tu saurais la vérité.

Son père lui tendit l'enveloppe écrit avec de l'encre noir. Elle lui pris des mains et courut vers sa chambre. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et lut la lette

_Ma chère petite Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sous cet hideux toit de moldu et je suis désolé que tu aies passé plusieurs années à Poudlard étant prise pour une sang-de-bourbe mais tu dois sûrement savoir les causes de pourquoi je t'ai abandonner et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te dire mon identité avant. Peut-être que je ne suis plus là, qui sait, mais ça m'étonnerait ! Un de mes amis va venir, il est prévenu quand tu ouvres l'enveloppe, dans ou- 2minutes chez toi, c'est Lucius Malfoy, à mon avis il est toujours vivant. Il est au courant de tout et je te rassure tu peux lui faire confiance et il est au courant de tout les liens qui nous unis, il t'emmènera au Poudlard-Express à l'heure ! J'aimerais tant te voir après tant d'année, tu me manques énormément !_

_A la prochaine ma petite Hermione !_

_Ton Papa qui t'aime_

_Tom Jédusor_

Hermione était en larme quand elle eut fini la lettre ! C'était donc vrai, elle était la fille de Voldemort, la fille du pire ennemi de Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il réagire ?


	2. La venue de Lucius

II La venue de Lucius. 

Quand Malfoy père arriva dans la chambre, il découvrit Hermione en pleure. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais elle recula d'un coup.

-Hé bien si c'est comme ça avec moi qu'est ce que ça va être avec ton père, constata-il d'une voix qui se voulait normal.

-Dites-moi pourquoi il voulait que je vous vois, dit-elle d'un mauvais air en séchant ses larmes.

Lucius vit pendant une seconde une lueur tellement verte dans ses yeux et avec cette voix il cru quelques secondes qu'il était devant le seigneur des ténèbres et cela le foudroya sur place. C'était vraiment la fille de son père.

-Alors ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Lucius se réveilla et répondit.

-Je dois t'emmener chez moi puis te conduire à la gare, à partir de maintenant tu habiteras avec moi et Draco. Je prendrais tout ce qui t'appartient plus tard, prends uniquement tes affaires pour aller à Poudlard.

-Ne me tutoyé pas ! Et pourquoi je viendrais vivre chez vous, d'abord ?

-Car c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui m'a donné cette ordre.

-Vous pouvez dire Voldemort, vous gênez pas devant moi. Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Jamais !

-Vous avez si peur de lui ?

-... Allons, faut nous dépêcher parce que je dois aussi aller chercher Draco.

-Il est courant pour mon père ?

-Il sait depuis le début des vacances que la fille de Vous-savez-qui était à Poudlard mais il n'a jamais été au courant que c'était vous ou sinon son comportement à votre égard ne serait pas le même. Allez maintenant, il faut se dépêcher.

Le voyage fut bien long pour Hermione puis enfin ils arrivèrent au manoir des Malfoy. Aussi froid que pouvait être un cimetière ou un Malfoy tout compte fait mais malgré elle, ce manoir lui plaisait énormément.

-Draco on y va ! Cria le père.

-Qui c'est cette fille, demanda Draco ,qui était très séduisant, en voyant Hermione, la fille de Voldemort j'supose ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom et oui c'est elle, tu ne la reconnais pas ?

-Jamais vu, répondit-il puis en regardant mieux il cria : Granger ! Il était vraiment stupéfait et ce ne se doutais pas que ce soit elle la fille de Voldemort.

-Son nom n'est pas Granger, mais Jédusor !

-Ah, ouais juste...Excuse moi Gr...Jédusor.

-Tout le monde va être au courant pour mon père ? demanda Hermione, terrorisé.

-Ouais, répondit Draco. Pourquoi le cacher, à par les mangemorts tout le monde croit Vol...Tu-sai-qui mort.

C'est vrai que depuis un temps Voldemort avait arrêté de tuer, pensa Hermione. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde croyait Voldemort avait été tué par Harry donc c'était évident qu'il ne tuait plus. Comment pouvait-il encore être vivant, elle n'en savais rien mais d'après les Malfoy il était toujours en vie.

Le voyage parut encore plus long pour Hermione que celui de l'arriver au manoir car cette fois-ci elle avait remarquer plusieurs fois de suite le regard de Draco se poser sur elle un peu trop avidement à son goût mais aurait-il put l'aimer, cela était impossible car les Malfoy avait un cœur de pierre ou pour certain comme Draco n'en avait pas du tout mais pourtant...pourtant...

Enfin elle sorti de cette voiture en emportant ses valises et se rua le plus vite possible à l'intérieur de la gare vers le quai 9,3/4. Elle venait de se souvenir que cette année elle était préfète en chef et que en étant fille de Voldemort tout le monde allait mieux la respecter surtout les Serpentards, ça lui fera des vacances, pensa-t-elle. Elle alla vers la fin du train ou se trouvait le compartiment des préfets en chefs. Les préfets en chefs ? Ca voulait dire qu'il y aurait une autre personne avec elle, elle se demanda qui ça pourrait bien être ! Elle trouva dans le compartiment une table basse en verre et 2 fauteuils confortables.

-Je me demande bien qui pourra être le ou la 2ième préfet en chef qui passera cette année avec moi ? Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

-Bête question, c'est moi bien sur ! Dit la voix glacial de Draco derrière elle. Alors contente que ce soit moi ?

-Tu parles ! Cette année tout commence mal. Je dois être sûrement être maudite, dit-elle en se retournant pour être face à Draco.

-Oh pas tellement que ça tu sais, dit-il avec un regard gourmand posé sur la poitrine d'Hermione et avec son sourire que seul lui savait faire et qui faisait tomber presque toutes les filles à ses pieds.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé. Pousse toi de mon chemin, dit-elle avec une voix forte qui fit presque peur à Draco.

-Bien, mademoiselle Jédusor, dit-il en insistant bien sur son nom pour que tout le monde dans les alentours l'entendent.

Hermione partit en rage avec ses yeux qui d'habitude était de couleur chocolat et qui à présent était vert mais personne le remarqua. Elle chercha Harry, Ron et Ginny pour leurs parler un peu calmement, mais quand elle arriva dans leur wagon il y eu seulement Ginny qui lui dit un bonjour lointain en la regardant à peine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en voyant l'air de ses amis.

-Rien Hermione, dit Harry, je viens juste d'apprendre que tu es la fille de Voldemort, qui était mon ennemi juré jusqu'à ce que je le tue l'année dernière. A par ça tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait normal mais qui était pleine de rage.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit Hermione, je n'était pas au courant avant aujourd'hui.

-Va-t-en ! dit Harry avec une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas chez Harry mais elle partit avec ses yeux redevenu pour la 2ième fois vert émeraude.

Quand Hermione partit et que la porte fut fermée Ron demanda à Harry

-Tu y es allé un peu fort, tu aurais pu la laisser s'expliquer au moins ?

-Non, je ne veux plus la voir n'y lui parlé jusqu'à ma mort.

Ron ne dit rien, il s'avait que c'était un trop grand risque pour le moment de lui parler d'avantage d'Hermione. Ginny qui n'avait rien dit avait remarqué le changement de couleur des yeux d'Hermione, pendant l'année elle se dit qu'elle ferait des recherche sur le changement de couleur des yeux par rapport aux sentiments.

Hermione était partie et courut vers son compartiment où heureusement il n'y avait personne. Elle pleura à chaude larmes ce qui fit couler son maquillage mais elle s'en fichait, pourquoi Harry était si méchant avec elle, il ne l'avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, il croyait sûrement qu'elle était aussi mauvaise que son père mais alors, Harry avait oublié les 6 années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sens problèmes. Elle essuya ses yeux, se remaquilla et vu qu'ils étaient proches de Poudlard, elle se changea mais quand elle fut en sous-vêtement, Draco entra dans le wagon.

-Par d'ici ! Tout de suite ! cria-t-elle pendant que ses yeux redevinrent encore une fois vert. Draco le remarqua mais n'en tenu pas compte.

-Oh mais j'ai une très belle vue d'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis il ajouta :

-Que fais tu si je ne veux pas partir ?dit-il avec un ton espiègle puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de le repousser. Il passa ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille puis lui suça le coup ce qui fit gémirent la jeune fille.

-Tu as la peau si douce, rajouta-t-il, comment je ne pourrais pas te vouloir.

Quand il dit cela Hermione se réveilla et même si les mains de Draco était dans son dos il fut projeté avec une force incroyable contre la porte du compartiment.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il le souffle coupé.

-Je n'en sais rien répondit Hermione en se disant que ça allait sûrement lui servire si elle arrivait à manipuler ce don.

Et elle se retourna et mis sa robe de sorcier pendant que Draco fit de même. Il était toujours étonné de ce qui s'était passé et surtout ne comprenais pas. Quand Hermione eut fini elle se retourna ver Draco qui était encore torse nu, il était si beau, il était musclé par le quidditch et ses cheveux blond presque blanc qui lui retombaient dans les yeux le rendait encore plus séduisant.

Hermione pris ses valises et partis du train. En passant elle aida les premières années à allé vers Hagrid qui malgré sa taille était presque invisible sous cette drache qui avait débuté depuis que le train s'était arrêté. Elle monta vite dans une diligence et se retrouva avec Draco et ses amis. Quand elle voulut repartir Draco lui lança.

-Ohh mais reste avec nous Jédusor on ne va pas te faire de mal.

A l'évocation de son nom tous les amis de Draco restèrent bouche grande ouverte, sang-de-bourbe était en vérité un sang pure et fille de Voldemort en plus, ils n'en revenaient vraiment pas. Et Hermione, avec ses yeux encore redevenu vert, resta dans la diligence. Quand ils arrivèrent au château Hermione partit le plus vite possible car les bouches ouvertes des amis de Draco l'énervaient au plus haut point.


	3. Changement de maison

**Changements de maison.**

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent pour murmurer « C'est la fille de Tu-sai-qui » à leurs rares amis qui n'étaient pas au courant. Donc un peu près toute l'école était au courant comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit à l'écart de tous mais Ginny vint la voir pour lui parler de ses yeux. Hermione toujours énervé ne voulu pas l'écouter donc Ginny repartit bredouille en direction de Harry et Ron qui étaient à l'autre bout de la table. Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson comme chaque année puis il y eu la répartition des premières années qui étaient revenu trempé du lac. Soudain le choixpeau se tourna vers Hermione puis parla avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione savait que c'était par rapport à sa maison et à sa décision en première année de ne pas allé à Serpentard même si le choixpeau l'incitait, à ce temps là elle avait lut trop de mauvaise chose par rapport à la maison des serpents.

Dumbledore se leva, tout le monde s'attendit à son discourt précédent le festin sauf Hermione bien sur.

-Hermione Jédusor, approché s'il vous plait, dit-il simplement

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la tables des professeur et Dumbledore lui demanda :

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous aie appelé, miss ?

-Oui répondit-elle en tremblant un peu.

-Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui.

Alors le professeur McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur sa tête comme il y avait 6ans. Le choixpeau réfléchi puis demanda à Hermione

-Tu es plus intelligente et même beaucoup plus que quand tu es arrivée, ça tu le sais déjà mais tes avis on changé. Alors, est ce que maintenant tu es de mon avis ? Est-ce que maintenant je peux t'envoyer à Serpentard ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien, repris Dumbledore à voix haut, alors vous pouvez aller à la table de votre nouvelle maison, le professeur Rogue vous emmènera aux chambres des préfets en chefs après le repas sauf si vous préféré qu'il vous conduise maintenant dans votre chambre et qu'un elfe de maison vous apporte votre repas là-bas ?

-Je préfère monter tout de suite dans ma chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'y emmener, professeur Rogue ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit Rogue avec un ton gentil qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas chez lui.

Hermione partit de la grande salle derrière le professeur Rogue et suivit par presque tout les regards des élèves sauf de Draco qui, au lieu de simplement la regarder, il la suivit et étends préfets en chefs lui aussi ça semblait assez normal.

Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant Salasard Serpentard lui même.

-Votre mot de passe sera...

-Ce que vous voudrez mademoiselle, coupa Salasard.

Elle réfléchi mais elle ne trouva pas le moins du monde

-Pourquoi pas meurtre ? demanda Draco.

-Meurtre alors, dit Hermione.

-Vous pourrez changer votre mot de passe il n'y aura qu'à me le demander. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Mais Rogue demanda de rester à Hermione en tête à tête.

-Je voulais vous dire de faire attention.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Vous le comprendrez vite, répondit-il sens autre explication en repartant vers la grande salle.

Hermione, étonné, resta sur place quelques secondes, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Puis elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs et elle poussa une exclamation de joie. La salle avait de grandes fenêtres, deux étagères, deux bureaux, deux bibliothèques remplis de livre, une table basse en acier trempé avec une statue de cristal légèrement vert posé dessus qui représentait un cobra royal entouré d'un grand divan en cuir noir, de deux fauteuils en tissu vert bouteille à l'air confortable, un grande cheminé noir où un feux crépitait était contre un mur. Tout cela était dans une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapis vert et argent sauf où se trouvait les quatre porte, celle d'entré qui était dan son dos qui était de ce côté noire, celle sur sa gauche il y avait le tableau d'un beau jeune homme séduisant à la chevelure noire qui portait une robe de sorcier verte, qui, se dit en passant, allait à merveille avec ses yeux, de l'autre côté, sur la porte il y avait le tableau d'un jeune fille au cheveux brun coupé en dégradé avec une jupe verte et un dessus argent. Il y avait enfin la porte de la salle de bain recouverte d'un tableau représentant une prairie où un étalon noir galopait librement.

Cette salle, même si elle était dans les ton verte, gris et noir, était superbe aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle alla près de la bibliothèque du côté de sa chambre. Elle y découvrit tout les romans possibles et inimaginables, sauf la dernière rangée tout en bas où se trouvait les livres pour étudié la magie, elle pris le dernier qui s'intitulait « Magie Noire, les plus difficile à réaliser ». Elle connaissait bien la couverture ayant lus toute cette collection, en cachette bien sûr, sauf celui-ci étant presque introuvable puisqu'il existait que trois exemplaires.

Elle s'approcha du divan, déjà plongé dans sa lecture, et n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Draco, sursauta quand il lui parla.

-Alors, tu trouves ton bonheur dans tout ces romans ? Demanda-il avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit Hermione en cachant derrière elle le livre.

-C'est quoi ?Roméo et Juliette ? Dit-il en arrachant le livre des mains de la jeune fille. Quand il lut le titre il avait l'air stupéfait.

-Tu lis ce genre de livres depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis trois ans.

-Hé bien, hé bien, tu m'épates là ! Et tu réussis à les faire ?

-Non, j'ai compris comment faire mais on dirais que ma baguette refuse.

-Essaye avec la mienne alors.

Joignant le geste à la parole il lui tendit sa baguette. Elle la pris et prononça une formule compliqué avec une petite voix mais pourtant terrifiante pour Draco. Il n'avait pas bien compris la formule mais se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait car les étoiles qui avaient apparu après la drache disparurent malgré qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage qui semblait arriver à nouveau et un éclair traversa le ciel. Elle arrivait à faire quelques choses de au haut niveau toute seule sens l'aide de personne. Elle lui rendit sa baguette avec un sourire malveillant. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était plus la petite Hermione ! Mais il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait, qu'elle aie changé à ce point !

-Je vais prendre un bain, dit-elle tout simplement.

Et elle partit vers sa chambre. Encore une fois elle était émerveillé par l'endroit ! C'était comme la salle commune mais en plus petit. Elle prit ses affaires et alla se laver. La salle de bain était grande et d'un blanc étincelant presque aveuglant. La douche était à la même hauteur que le sol, le baignoire, de la taille d'une piscine, était plus en hauteur et les toilettes en contrebas. Il y avait plusieurs robinets à la baignoire mais quand elle se demanda ou était le bain moussant à la vanille un des robinets commença à couler avec une odeur de vanille, ça semblait bien simple pour Hermione qu'avec seulement la pensée les choses pouvaient changer. Elle fit coulé de l'eau et quand le bain fut prêt, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. L'eau était à la bonne température et elle sentait tellement bon. Elle se lava et puis pendant une heure elle resta sens bouger et sens penser, elle était tellement bien mais le bruit de la porte la dérangea un peu mais pas énormément.

-Pas fini, dit-elle avec une petite voix endormie.

-Je vois ça, tu sors de ce bain où c'est moi qui entre, dit-il simplement.

-Pas envie de bouger, répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton endormi.

-Bon ok, je viens alors, et il se déshabilla, il pensa qu'Hermione était vraiment exquise avec les cheveux mouillé. Il la voulait, c'était la réalité, Draco Malfoy avait été séduits par Hermione Jédusor. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal ça se voyait mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter alors ? Il entra dans la baignoire et vit que le visage d'Hermione avait un peu rougit en le voyant. Il se coucha sur elle qui tout de suite le pris dans ses bras mouillé. Il l'embrassa puis embrassa sa nuque ce qui fit gémir Hermione. Quand il voulu mettre ses doigts à l'endroit le plus sensible chez Hermione il vit les yeux d'Hermione devenir rouge étincellent et sortit la même force que celle du train le repousser et il se retrouva hors de la baignoire. Il s'habilla et avant de partir dit à Hermione.

-Sors, habilles toi et rejoins moi dans la salle commune.

Hermione mis sa robe presque transparente, mis des sous-vêtements blancs en dessous et sortis de la salle de bain et elle vit....


	4. Père

**IV Père**

**Rappel ** Hermione mis sa robe presque transparente, mis des sous-vêtements blancs en dessous et sortis de la salle de bain et elle vit....

... au milieu de la pièce Draco entrain de discuter avec un homme de l'âge de Lucius au cheveux brun avec des yeux verts et vêtu en noir. Elle s'approcha et ils arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers elle.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

-Tu ne vois qui je suis ma petite? Demanda l'homme avec une belle et clair voix.

-Franchement non ... puis elle réfléchis deux secondes et murmura, Voldemort !

-Hoo, tu peux m'appeler papa ma chérie, dit-il sur un ton paternel en s'approchant d'elle comme s'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne m'approchez pas, dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

Les yeux de Tom changèrent d'un coup, ils devinrent rouge flamboyant.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'approcher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte que celle d'Hermione, je suis ton père je te signal.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

-C'était devenu trop dangereux.

-Pourquoi donc, tu étais toujours dans ton état normal quand tu m'as abandonné, je me trompe ?

Les yeux d'Hermione devenait vert et Tom le remarqua.

-Déjà à ton âge...

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai déjà à mon âge ? Et puis réponds moi à ma première question

-Alors, je savais que j'allais avoir de gros problèmes grâce à la prophétie, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Et pour ce que tu as déjà à ton âge, regarde tes yeux.

Il lui tendit un petit miroir qu'elle pris et elle se regarda dedans. Elle vu ses yeux devenu vert pomme puis regarda les yeux de son père redevenu vert eux aussi.

-Q'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ca n'est jamais arrivé avant ! dit Hermione stressé.

Draco qui depuis le début de la conversation n'avait pas dit un mot dit soudain.

-Si c'est ce que je crois, c'est une formule de magie noire qu'on ta jeté pour que tes yeux ne changent pas de couleur, par exemple, qui est entrain de se dissiper. Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il à Tom.

-Tout juste ! Tu es très intelligent toi aussi.

-Par exemple ?Demanda Hermione. Il y a plusieurs phénomènes dans ce genre en moi ?

-Oui, il y a tes yeux et aussi ton apparence qui peuvent changé par rapport à ton état émotionnel, comme moi, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas reconnu, toutes les description que tu as eu était quand j'étais en rage ce qui n'était pas le cas quand tu m'as vu. Il y a aussi une force en toi pour te protégé que très bientôt tu saura maîtriser. Il y a aussi plusieurs maléfices puissants que tu peux jeté sens avoir ta baguette magique après c'est ce que tu as hérité de moi et de ta mère, ton intelligence venu de ta mère, elle était à Serdaigle, ta facilité à faire des sortilèges de toutes sortes, ton goût pour les couleurs comme pour d'autres choses et encore un que je ne suis pas sur que tu as et que j'espère, tu n'as pas...un certain goût les suicide. Toutes les femmes de la famille de ta mère se sont suicidé jeune.

Hermione était sous le choc, mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux beaucoup de choses.

-Et...qui est ma mère ? demanda Hermione avec difficulté.

-Alexandra Voldemort.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Oui, Alexandra Voldemort était de la famille légendaire qui construit le monde des sorciers, je me suis appelé Voldemort en son honneur.

-Ah...dit Hermione, elle s'est aussi suicidé mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais su, dit Tom avec une lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux.

Hermione, pris son père dans ses bras, ce qui étonna les deux hommes. Malgré qu'il aie tué énormément de gens, elle l'aimait comme une fille normal aime son père normal. Sûrement une chose qu'elle avait eu de sa mère et que son père n'aurait pas cru bon de se souvenir.

-Hé bien, on dirait que tu m'accepte mieux que Lucius, dit un Tom heureux de sa fille.

D'un coup Hermione s'écarta de son père et avait les yeux vert bouteille. Pourquoi était-il venu en fait ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

-Car je voulais te voir ma chérie !

-Ne me raconte pas d'histoire, quelle est la vrai raison de ta visite ?

-Tu es aussi intelligente que ta mère, pas de doute ! Si tu m'offrais un verre d'abord ? Ce serait bien gentil !

Hermione prononças une formule qui fit apparaître un verre qu'elle tendit à son père. Il le pris et regarda sa fille d'un air soupçonneux. Lui aussi prononça une formule magique et l'alcool au départ rouge devin vert. Draco ne comprenait plus rien.

-Hermione, n'essaye plus jamais de me faire prendre de la potion en me le cachant. Je vois par contre que tu maîtrise bien la formule pour faire la potion en quelques millième de seconde. C'est toi qui a produit cette drache je suppose ?

-Ouais, répondit Draco. Elle sait déjà maîtriser les éléments, je me demande bien comment elle a fait ça, seul.

-Elle tiens ça de moi, j'ai toujours été très doué pour apprendre et maîtriser seul. Au moins cette potion n'est pas mauvaise et je me souviendrais de ce que j'ai dit, dit Tom après avoir bu le contenu du verre. Alors, que veut tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'ai 4 raisons d'être là, la 1ière c'est que je devais te prévenir que le pouvoir que je t'ai jeté est entrain de diminuer, ça c'est fait. La 2ième est comme tu t'en doute un pouvoir puissant qui vient de moi et de ta mère que tu auras dure à maîtriser et pour lequel je devrais t'aider et aussi, te surveiller. La 3ième c'est que Draco m'a appelé à propos de ta baguette et la 4ième c'est que pour toi j'arrêterais d'être Voldemort si tu le souhaites, alors tu le souhaites ?

-Oui je le souhaite papa mais en seras-tu capable ?

-Mais ouais bien sûr où sinon comment pourrais-je te surveiller tout le temps ?

-Quel est le pouvoir dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Ah nous y voilà, hé bien en fait... je ne le connais pas ! Tu seras la 1ière dans le monde des sorciers à avoir un tel pouvoir et un pouvoir aussi puissant. Et à mon avis aucun signe ne s'est montré par rapport à ça ?

-Non en effet !

-Autre question ?

-Pourquoi Draco t'as appelé à propos de ma baguette ? Elle marche à merveille !

-Hum, hum. Dit Draco, avec quelle baguette tu as fait cet orage ?

-La tienne.

-Et tu crois que je vais te donner ma baguette à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, peut-être ? Dit-il en haussant le ton.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ma fille, dit Tom d'une voix beaucoup plus forte. En même temps ses yeux rougissaient violemment.

Draco voyant cela préféra se taire.

-Donne moi la main ma chérie et Draco aussi.

Ils firent ce que Tom leur avait demandé et après que Tom aie fermé les yeux ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans l'allé des Embrumes. Tom avait changé et avait pris l'apparence de Lucius. Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de baguette magique. Quand ils furent entré un petit homme les regarda et dit d'une voix lugubre

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, comment allé vous ?

-Ne me faisiez pas de gentillesse, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Ce sera pour quoi Monsieur ?

-Une baguette magique pour cette jeune fille dit-il en poussant Hermione.

-Bien, avez vous déjà eu une baguette Mademoiselle ?

-Oui elle en a déjà eu une mais la sienne refuse de faire de la magie noire.

-Normal elle n'a pas été acheté ici ! dit-il en riant. Je peux voir votre baguette magique Mademoiselle.

Hermione lui tendit sa baguette et l'homme eut un air dégoûté.

-Eurk, normal qu'elle ne fasse pas de magie noir vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Une fibre de corne de licorne et je sais, répondit Hermione un exaspéré.

-Vous voulez la garder Mademoiselle ?

-Non merci, répondit Tom à sa place sachant que ça la tiendrais à la maison Gryffondor et il nous voulait pas que ça arrive.

-Monsieur Malfoy, expliquez lui, s'il vous plait, comment il faut faire pendant que je vais chercher une baguette.

Tom lui expliqua qu'il fallait tout simplement qu'elle pense à son animal préféré et prononcer : apparétum. Le vendeur tendit une baguette à Hermione, elle prononça l'incantation mais ce fut un bougie qui apparut.

Elle essaya une bonne cinquantaine de baguette avant qu'une en bois noir et avec dedans un crochet de serpent très dangereux et qu'Hermione connaissait :le Basilic, fasse enfin apparaître son animal favori : un aigle royal d'un noir de jais.

-Vous pouvez le garder miss, dit simplement le vendeur.

-Et pourquoi je le garderais ? demanda Hermione étonné.

-Maintenant qu'il est bien apparu il vous appartient ce que vous ferez avec ça c'est votre affaire.

Tom (déguisé en Lucius) mis la note sur le compte de Lucius, bien sur il était au courant. Les trois personnes partirent du magasin et quand ils furent dans une ruelle déserte Tom les pris tout les deux par la main et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

-Autre question maintenant ? demanda Tom

-Non répondit Hermione.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je dois partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que je suis ici. Je reviendrais un jour prochain, je te le promets. Si tu as un problème donne le à Draco il me le fera suivre. Bonne nuit.

Et Tom pris Hermione dans ses bras. Après qu'il aie lâché prise il prononça une formule et disparu dans une fumé rouge. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes sens bouger en se disant qu'elle devait trouver ce fameux pouvoir et au plus vite. Puis une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

-Ca va ? demanda Draco.

-Ouais ça va, répondit-elle après un moment.

-Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu pourrais aussi gentille avec ton père !

-Pourquoi serais-je méchante avec lui ?

-Il t'a abandonné.

-Il avait de bonnes raisons.

-Il a tué énormément de gens, autant sorciers que moldus.

-Il a changé.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? C'est la première fois que tu le vois, que tu lui parles. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il a changé ?

-Je le sais c'est tout et puis il a pris de la potion de vérité quand il m'a dit ça.

-Certaine personne on des antipoison dans leur corps. Ca m'étonnerais que lui ne sois pas dans ces personnes.

-Et toi tu l'a déjà beaucoup vu ? Tu lui as déjà beaucoup parlé ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix en rage et ses yeux vert.

Draco n'osa pas répondre de peur de la réaction d'Hermione maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait un pouvoir puissant inexistant jusqu'alors dans le monde des sorciers. Cette nouvelle ne le rassurais pas du tout sachant combien il avait énervé Hermione pendant ces six années à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas le croire mais, il devait maintenant l'avouer, il avait peur d'Hermione et à ce moment précis, ça se voyait dans ses yeux bleu-gris. Et bien sûr Hermione le remarqua et ria d'un rire noir, Draco pensa que c'était le même que Tom et à cette pensée il frissonna légèrement.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle après avoir réussi à arrêter de rire.

-Bon...bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il méfiant.

Elle partit dans sa chambre laissant Draco avec ses sentiments de peur. Il entendit derrière lui :

-Ne touches pas à cette fille, elle est dangereuse.

Draco se retourna et vit que c'était le tableau de sa chambre qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Et pourquoi, donc ? demanda Draco ?

-Je le ai, je connaissais son père et sa mère et le mélange de ces deux sang ne peut être que très dangereux.

-Je suivrais peut-être ton conseille, dit Draco en entrant dans sa chambre.


	5. David Malfoy

**V David Malfoy.**

Hermione se réveilla une heure et demi avant son réveil. Elle n'arriverais pas à se rendormir elle le savais donc elle alla prendre une douche. Sûrement que Draco dors encore pensa-t-elle. Elle s'habilla de la jupe obligatoire qu'elle avait raccourci et qui maintenant lui arrivais à mi-cuisse, des sous-vêtements noir, de sa chemise blanche habituelle et elle aussi un peu raccourci au manches et un peu plus moulante et dont elle laissa les 3 premier boutons ouverts. Elle se mit du crayon noir, son fard à paupière préféré : le vert , du rouge à lèvres couleur framboise et alla dans la salle commune ou était resté le livre de magie noire qu'elle avait laissé la veille.

Le tableau qui était sur la porte de la chambre de Draco lui adressa la parole.

-Comment allez-vous miss ? Vous avez bien dormi ?

-A merveille, et vous ?

-Moi ça fait longtemps que je ne dors plus, sur un ton plus grave il ajouta, faites attention.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça mais que personne ne m'explique ? S'emporta-t-elle.

Le tableau surprit lui répondit :

-Votre père vous l'a dit hier soir, vous avez un grand pouvoir qui va être dure à maîtriser donc faites attention à vous et surtout aux autres, vous pourriez leur faire du mal.

-Merci, je m'en souviendrai. Répondit Hermione d'un ton aimable puis elle sortit de la salle pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Le tableau de Salasard lui demanda :

-Vous vivez toujours chez vos parents ? Et quel est votre nom ma jolie.

-Je vis maintenant chez les Malfoy et je m'appelle Hermione Jédusor.

Le tableau se tut tout de suite. Il avait connu ses parents en tant que tableau mais quand les choses allait mal, les chaises volaient et se cassaient de l'un à l'autre. Et Hermione continua son chemin.

Arrivé dans la grande salle elle se dirigea, sans s'en rendre compte, vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Hé Jédusor, où vas-tu comme ça ? Viens ici pour qu'on discute un peu.

Hermione se retourna et vit le Serpentard de 7ième année qui lui avait adressé la parole, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était grand blond, des yeux verts et avait un teint bronzé. Elle s'approcha de sa table et s'assit en face du garçon.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-Parce que tu m'as réveillé en positif et tu es le deuxième chez les Serpentards à osé m'adresser la parole.

-Oh on est deux dans le genre de Draco, moi et une fille, les autres sont pas très téméraire en 7ième et les années après non plus en fait.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Hermione.

-David Malfoy.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

-Tu es le frère de Draco ?

-Non, son cousin du côté de son père bien sûr.

-Quand tu dis que vous êtes trois comme ça, vous parlez de Malfoy ?

-Non ! Faut pas exagéré, faut pas trop de Malfoy sur terre, ça produirais trop de conneries.

-Ca c'est vrai, connaissant Draco !

-Tu ne le connais pas bien, ça se voit ! Je voulais seulement dire qu'on est que trois qui ont du culot et qui ont de l'intelligence et du pouvoir sur les autres.

Tout en parlant il mangeait et Hermione fit de même. Quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent vers le parc pour le temps qu'il leur restait avant le premier cours de la journée et qui était potion avec les Gryffondors. Les deux élèves discutèrent de leurs vacances et de plein de choses. Hermione pensa qu'il était vraiment sympa pour un Malfoy, au moment elle pensa ça David lui dit :

-C'est trop gentil.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas.

-De me trouver sympa ! Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire parfois, pas tout le temps je te rassure, j'arrive à lire les pensées des autres.

-Ah. Fit la seule réponse d'Hermione.

-Je vais aller mes affaires, on se retrouve au cours de potion, à tantôt !

Et il partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Puis elle partit, elle aussi, prendre ses affaires qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Elle prit ses livres, sa baguette mais quand elle voulut partir de la salle commune, une main la retenu.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à Draco.

-Ca peut aller et toi ?

-Comme un loir, je suis désolé mais je dois rejoindre quelqu'un.

-Tu vas d'abord rester avec moi une minute, dit-il en la retenant.

Il la plaqua contre la porte mais quand il voulut l'embrasser il vit les yeux d'Hermione devenir rouge flamboyant et il fut projeté à plus de deux mètres d'Hermione.

-Je vois que tu arrives à manier ce pouvoir maintenant.

-Oui, dit-elle en rage avec ses yeux rouge sang et puis elle partit vers les cachots. Draco se dit que les yeux d'Hermione ne seront sûrement plus jamais couleur chocolat.


	6. Histoire de famille

**VI Histoire de familles.**

Hermione se calma un peu puis arriva près des Serpentards qui attendaient devant la porte du cachot.

-Tu t'es énervé avec mon cousin. Dit simplement David.

-Ouais, je suppose que tu l'as lut dans mes pensées.

-Non pas besoin il y a qu'à regarder tes yeux. Tes yeux sont verts émeraudes et à première vue ils le resteront pour toujours et de plus mon cousin n'est pas encore là, ce qui ne lui ai jamais arrivé et franchement il ne se fait jamais repousser par une fille à par toi, qui en a la force.

Hermione était abasourdie, comment savait-il tant de chose ?

-Je suis pas le cousin de Draco pour rien, dit-il pour répondre aux pensées d'Hermione.

-Tu me caches encore beaucoup de choses dans ce genre là, David ?

-Peut-être dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Elle se posait tant de questions au sujet de David mais pour le moment elle entra avec David en cours de potion. Quelqu'un la pris par la taille ce qui la fit sursauté se demandant qui s'était car elle s'était cru la dernière.

-La prochaine fois ne me jète pas la porte à la figure s'il te plait, dit Draco à son oreille en la tenant toujours par la taille.

-Maintenant tu me lâches car je m'assieds ici.

-Ah, non, on doit tous les deux être au 1er banc étant préfets en chef.

-Lâche moi quand même ! Demanda-t-elle pendant que ses yeux devinrent rouge sang.

Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos donc il continua de l'énerver.

-Non, dit-il avec une voix d'enfant qui protèste (c mimi à imaginer ça !!).

Il fut projeté à cinq mètres derrière Hermione. Aureusement pour lui, personne n'avait remarqué, personne, sauf David qui avait aussi vu les yeux d'Hermione devenir rouge sang, son teint devenir pâle presque blanc, ses cheveux bruns bouclés devenir droit et noir comme du charbon. Tout ce que Draco n'avait pas vu car il ne faisait pas attention. Elle pourrait sûrement devenir très dangereuse sens s'en rendre compte. Quand les deux préfets furent assis, le cours de potion commença.

Rogue posa énormément de question par rapport aux cours de l'année dernière, bien sûr Hermione savait toutes les réponses mais ne leva pas le bras. Rogue dit soudain :

-Miss je-sais-tout, vous ne connaissez pas les réponses à mes questions ?

-Si, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien alors ?

-Pour que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler miss je-sais-tout mais on dirait que ça ne marche pas.

-On ne peut pas effacer le passé, miss Jédusor, dit Rogue d'une voix douce qui étonna toute la classe, surtout Harry et Ron.

-Bien on reprends, dit-il.

Et il continua son cours de sa voix redevenu familière. A la fin du cours ils avaient fait une potion pour endormir quelqu'un, matière de l'année précédente, bien sûr. Hermione avait fait la meilleure potion et Rogue la félicita.

-Je crois qu'on pourrais endormir quelqu'un pendant un mois entier avec la votre, avait-il dit à Hermione et il rajouta avec une voix un peu plus forte pour que tous les Gryffondors l'entendent bien.

-On dirais bien que votre changement de maison vous a fait énormément de bien. Puis il regarda vers Harry et Ron et repartit vers son bureau.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, il l'avait félicité, lui avait parlé gentiment et l'avait défendue et tout ça en une leçon !

Le reste de la journée se passa parfaitement bien, Hermione s'était fait quelques amis en plus de David ! Mais pas d'amie et cela la tracassait.

Après le dernier cours, une fille vint lui parler. Elle était de la même taille qu'Hermione, elle avait des cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs et ressortaient énormément et sa peau paraissait blanche. Elle était habillé d'un T-shirt noir dont les manches qui finissaient en V à la hauteur de ses mains étaient en dentelles et ses mains parraissaient aussi blanches que son visage. Elle portait évidemment la cape de sorciers de l'école et avait un pantalon noir déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Elle portait des bracelets à pique, un collier raz de cou en cuir, à l'oreille gauche elle avait plusieurs boucles d'oreilles qui représentaient, pour la plupart, des croix. Enfin elle avait du vernis noir, du rouge à lèvres noir et ses yeux étaient souligné de traits au crayon noirs.

Hermione savait que ce style « gothique » était surtout sur des personnes qui avaient souffert. Hermione était étonné de cette tenue car normalement on devait resté en uniforme pendant les cours. La fille commença la conversation.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! répondit aimablement Hermione. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Marjerie mais on m'appelle contre poisons.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car aucun poison ne peut me faire de mal, j'ai un enti-poison dans les veines. Je tiens ça de ma mère, Angelina Darckwood, la demi-sœur de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Encore ! dit Hermione, vous êtes tous de la même famille ou quoi ?

-Bin non mais par exemple, même si tu n'es pas au courant, je suis ta cousine éloigné par alliance.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sang pure donc puisque les sangs pures veulent se marier qu'avec des sangs pures, ils n'ont pas énormément de choix.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant mais comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai jamais vu et jamais entendu parler de vous, toi et David ?

-Nous sommes beaucoup plus discrets que Draco, on a pas le choix ou sinon nos parents vont nous taper un de c'est savon !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils n'ont pas du tout envie de se mesurer à Lucius.

-Mhhh, d'accord ! Alors, en fait il n'y a que 2personnes qui peuvent lui répondre ...

-Non. Coupa Marjerie, il y en a 3 : toi, ton père et ...

-Et qui ? demanda Hermione, tracassé.

-Et ton frère.

-J'ai un frère, moi ? J'en apprends tout les jours, et où est-il ?

-Dans un internat, il va avoir la lettre de ton père dans quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu la lettre en même temps que moi ?

-Il est à Beaubâton et là-bas ils sont très soupçonneux envers lui puisqu'il a déjà fait des dégâts là-bas.

-Quels genres de dégâts ?

-Tu vois comme tu as repoussé Draco tantôt, oui je l'ai vu, ton frère à aussi un peu près le même pouvoir mais il l'a eu plutôt que toi et n'arrivait pas à le contrôler.

-Tu dis qu'il est à Beaubâton et qu'il l'a eu plus tôt que moi, je ne comprends pas ! Ah oui c'est un mec donc il l'a eu plus jeune que moi. C'est ça ?

-Non, il est de la même année que toi et...

-Et ?

-Et... il est du même jour, vous êtes jumaux toi et lui !

-A.

-Oui je sais c'est dure mais il viendra bientôt à Poudlard et il fera son année ici.

-Hé bien, ça fait beaucoup de choses que j'apprends en si peu de temps. Tu as encore quelques choses à me dire sur ma famille ?

-Non c'est tout pour le moment !

-Pour le moment ?

-Je sais pas plus pour le moment, quoi !

-Ah tu me rassure !

-Ah si j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

En voyant Hermione pâlir elle ajouta :

-Pas sur ta famille je te rassure.

-Ouf ! Alors c'est quoi ?

-Tu veux bien venir en boîte avec Draco, David et moi ?

-Je sais pas, c'est que demain on a cours et...

-On peut s'arranger pour qu'on aie pas au cours et qu'on aie un jour de vacances en plus, alors ?

-Ok, c'est d'accord.

-J'ai donné rendez-vous à Draco, tu viendra avec, ça te pose un problème ?

-Tant qu'il ne pose pas sa main sur moi c'est ok !

-Mais réfléchi un peu, si il te touche tu le repousses et avec ce journal, elle lui tendit un journal, je pourrais te dire le lieu de la soirée, t'aura qu'à écrire ta question, moi je reste toujours avec mon journal sur moi.

-Heu... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tu veux bien m'aider pour mes vêtements je ne sais vraiment pas choisir !

-C'est bon, alors on y va ?

-Et tes affaires ?

-Ils sont déjà dans ta chambre, c'est mon petit pouvoir à moi.

Tout le monde à son petit pouvoir dans cette famille ou quoi, pensa Hermione. Elle croisa au même moment David qui lui fit oui de la tête. Mais alors, quel était celui de Draco ?


	7. La soirée avec Draco, David et Marjerie

**VII La soirée avec Draco, David et Marjerie.**

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Draco était sûrement entrain de se préparer. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione où se trouvait les affaires de Marjerie. Le plus dure, comme à chaque fois, fut les vêtements. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait mettre, par contre Marjerie n'avait aucun problème, elle fut prête en cinq minutes à peine. Pendant qu'elle cherchait pour Hermione, celle-ci lui posa une question.

-Tout le monde à un pouvoir dans votre famille ?

-Oui, David ne te l'as pas dit tantôt ?

-Comment le sais tu ?

-Il me la dit dans mon esprit.

-Hé bin !

-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

-Hé bien, je me demandais si Draco en avait un.

-Bien sûr, ça tu t'en doutais mais ce que tu voudrais savoir c'est quel est ce pouvoir.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ca se voit que tu as encore une question à ce propos et je ne voyais que ça.

-Alors, c'est quoi son pouvoir ?

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, je le trouverais de moi même !

-Ahh !! J'ai enfin trouvé !! Allait, mets ça et en vitesse.

-Je n'oserais jamais.

-C'est ça ou y aller à poil.

Hermione, n'ayant pas le choix, s'habilla avec les vêtements que Marjerie avait posé sur son lit. Après une heure et demi pour se coiffer et se maquiller, les deux filles sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione pour attendre Draco dans la salle commune. Hermione était étonné que Draco ne fut pas encore près ! Sûrement qu'il était allé chercher David pour pas le laisser seul puisqu'au départ il devait être avec Marjerie.

Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes, les deux garçon arrivèrent bien habillé, bien sûr, dans la salle commune. Marjerie se leva pour les accueillir mais Hermione resta silencieuse et ne se leva pas. Puis Draco demanda :

-Où est Hermione ?

-Elle est là, dit Marjerie en prenant Hermione par le bras la faisant ainsi se lever.

Les deux garçon furent sens voix en voyant Hermione. Déjà au départ Hermione était une belle fille mais comme ça elle était vraiment exquise ! Elle portait une mini jupe en soie blanche, un dessus vers pâle transparent à col bateau et avec des longues manches longues manches qui laissait voir son soutien à gorge vert bouteille à dentelle. Elle avait mis un collier discret mais brillant, une ceinture de la même couleur que son soutien à gorge et des bracelets blancs et transparents. Elle avait mis du fond de teint clair, du fard à paupière vers clair. Ses cheveux n'était plus bouclés mais seulement ondulés et ils étaient coupé en un dégradé qui allait à merveille à Hermione. Et enfin elle avait mis des bottes blanches qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux.

Marjerie était vraiment fière d'avoir une amie comme Hermione, pas parce qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort mais parce qu'elle était intelligente et elle était pleine de vie. Il n'y en avait pas deux sur terre, ça s'était certain. Après 10 secondes Hermione demanda, impatiente :

-On y va où vous allez rester toute la soirée la bouche ouverte en attendant qu'une mouche y entre ?

A ces paroles les deux garçons fermèrent la bouche ce qui fit rire Hermione et Marjerie. Et enfin il partirent. Dans le hall d'entré une cinquantaine d'élèves étaient présent pour lire un écriteau qui indiquait :

_« Chèrs Elèves,_

_Nous vous annonçons que demain les cours seront annulé pour cause du changement de maison d'Hermione Jédusor et de plus le frère jumaux de celle-ci arrive à Poudlard demain._

_Merci de votre compréhension à l'égard de ce changement_

_Albus Dumbledore »_

-C'est vous qui avez... commença Hermione.

-Oui, répondit David, et en plus ton frère arrive demain donc, aucun problème.

-Ah, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Et les quatre élèves de 7ième partirent vers Préaulard. Hermione se demandait à quel endroit se passait cette soirée. Elle ne voyait aucun endroit mais ces pensées furent arrêté par, encore une fois, David.

-C'est une soirée réservé au Serpentards, leurs copains et aux anciens Serpentards donc tu n'as jamais été au courant étant Gryffondor.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle qu 'on avait fortement déconseillé à Hermione car c'était « la ruelle des Serpents » car personne n'osait s'y aventuré surtout pendant la nuit à par les Serpentards. Enfin, les quatre élèves arrivèrent devant une porte en bois qui avait les montant usé vu le bruit qu'ils furent quand Draco frappa ;

-Soirée privé, dit l'homme qui leur ouvrit.

-On est de Serpentard, tous les quatre, dit Draco, sûr de lui.

-Ok c'est bon, entrez.

De dehors on n'entendait aucun bruit mais dès qu'Hermione passa la porte elle entendit de la musique à au volume et elle voulu tout de suite danser.

-Attends deux secondes, dit David, on va d'abord boire un truc.

Draco et Marjerie était partis aussi vite que la lumière et revinrent tout aussi vite avec quatre verres dans lesquels il y avait un liquide argenté. Chacun pris un verre (logique), puis Hermione demanda :

-C'est quoi ?

-De l'alcool, t'inquiète, c'est pas le plus fort, dit Marjerie.

-Et cette soirée, c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est tous les soirs, répondit Draco.

Les trois Serpentards burent un coup du contenu de leur verre mais Hermione ne les imita pas.

-Allait quoi, bois un coup, ça peut pas te faire de mal, c'est pas comme les boissons moldues.

Hermione, qui d'habitude buvait comme les trois autre en soirée pour ne pas être soul à la fin de la soirée cette fois-ci ne se gêna pas. Elle but tout le contenu de son verre en une fois (cul sec). Les autres étaient bouche-bê.

-Bin quoi ? Vous croyiez que les Gryffondors et les Sangs-de-bourbes ne savent pas boire (repris du Titanic si vous vous souvenez de ce film mais normalement c'est : Quoi, vous croyiez que les gens de 1er classe savent pas boire! Petit délire c po grav !).

-Si on le savait mais on a jamais vu quelqu'un boire son verre comme ça en début de soirée, dit-Draco, toujours abasourdi par le geste d'Hermione.

-Bin voilà, c'est fait, vous l'avez vu ! Maintenant, on va danser ?

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas très chauds pour le moment. Marjerie lui dit :

-On va trouver des mecs bien sympas pour danser avec nous puisque c'est deux la sont trop endormis pour seulement nous répondre, dit-elle en insistant bien sur la fin de la phrase pour que les deux garçon l'entendent bien. On y va !

Et les deux filles partirent et laissèrent les deux garçons ensemble et ils commencèrent à discuter. David dit :

-Fait attention, ne l'énerve pas ce soir, conseil !

-Tu parles de qui déjà ?

-D'Hermione bien sûr.

-Et pourquoi me donnes-tu ce conseil ?

-Car son père est ici.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tu sais bien qu'il peut changer d'apparence.

-Alors, comment sais-tu qu'il est ici ?

-Je le sent c'est tout.

Puis il laissa Draco et alla rejoindre les filles qui dansaient depuis plus ou moins un quart d'heure. Draco prit son verre, vida la fin de la même façon qu'Hermione et alla les rejoindre.

Hermione dansait merveilleusement bien. Elle battait même Marjerie ce qui étonna la plupart des Serpentards présents. Elle était vraiment à fond dedans. Elle sentait la musique en elle puis quelqu'un la prit par la main quand une Salsa commença. C'était David. Ils dansèrent sur tout le morceau, qui durait au moins dix minutes, sens s'arrêter à un seul moment. Marjerie se dit qu'ils allaient quand même bien ensemble. Puis Draco invita Hermione à danser une valse. Ils ne se quittèrent pas une seule fois des yeux sur toute la danse, ça c'est encore mieux, se dit Marjerie.

Ils y eu quelques danses folklorique, puis un slot commença et Hermione sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille et elle entendit un murmure à son oreille qui lui disait :

-Tu veux bien m'offrir cette danse ma chérie ?

Hermione se retourna même si elle était sur de l'identité de l'homme qui était derrière elle, c'était Tom avec des cheveux brun et avec un air d'un garçon de vingt ans mais il avait toujours ses yeux verts. Hermione répondit oui de la tête, elle se blottit contre son torse musclé et ils dansèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Marjerie conclu qu'il n'y aurais jamais un seul couple qu'il soit plus beau, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était le jeune homme. Draco ne le reconnaissait pas non plus mais David, par contre, avait compris qui était ce jeune homme, ils allaient si bien ensemble et même trop bien et puis les yeux d'Hermione redevinrent chocolat jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

-Qui c'était ? Demandèrent Draco et Marjerie d'une même voix.

-A ce que je vois seul David à compris ! dit-elle en pensant que c'était Tom

-Oui c'était lui je le savais, dit David.

-Alors c'est qui ? demandèrent encore David et Marjerie d'une même voix.

-C'est mon père, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

-Ahh ! s'exclama Marjerie, c'est pour ça que vous alliez si bien ensemble.

Tous les quatre rigolèrent à la remarque de Marjerie puis la soirée continua et vers deux heure du matin, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la boîte avec un verre remplit d'un liquide rouge à la main, l'alcool le plus fort et qu'on pouvait boire qu'une fois par nuit ou sinon ça pouvait devenir mortellement dangereux. Hermione, cette fois-ci, ne le bus pas en un coup, elle avait lu des trucs à propos de cet alcool meurtrier.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. David n'était vraiment plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit à par dormir, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il fut assis dans le divan. Et comme Marjerie ne voulais pas le laisser seul ils dormirent tous dans la salle commune.


	8. Le frère

**VIII Le frère**

Hermione se réveilla dans la salle commune où se trouvait les trois Serpentards toujours endormis. Ce qui était assez normal après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et surtout qu'il était huit heure et demi. Elle se leva, alla chercher des affaires dans sa chambre et alla se laver en espérant réveiller personne. Elle prit une douche ce qui la réveilla directe. Et elle se dit que son frère allait arriver aujourd'hui, elle était impatiente, il fallait qu'elle trouve trois pouvoirs de trois personnes différentes, celui de Draco, celui de son frère et le sien.

Elle s'habilla et revint dans la salle commune où à présent David était réveillé.

-Bonjour bel ange ! dit-il. Bien dormi ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu m'appelles comme ça et oui j'ai passé un bonne nuit et toi ?

-Ma nuit a été mouvementé, les rêves de Draco sont vraiment horrible ! Oui, sans le faire exprès j'ai lu ses pensées pendant qu'il dormait. Et je t'appelles comme ça depuis ce matin quand je t'ai vu dans un rayon de lumière, on aurais dit un ange.

-Merci !

-Oh mais de rien ! dit-il en se levant et en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hermione.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle quand il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione juste à l'endroit où il avait les brides de sa robe.

-Rien, je t'admires, c'est tout, dit-il avait de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Alors, tu aimes ? demanda-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Hermione répondit oui d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle ne détestais vraiment pas. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Hermione reprit ses esprits et partit de la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Quand elle y pénétra tout était déjà près mais elle était la première. Elle s'installa et commença à manger à manger, quand elle eut fini elle sentit quelque chose tiré sur sa fine robe, elle se retourna et vu que c'était Doby, l'elfe de maison, qui voulait attirer son attention.

-Le professeur Rogue vous demande miss, dit celui ci de sa voix aïgu.

Hermione partit alors vers les cachots et arriva au bureau de Rogue, elle toqua et elle entendit la voix de Rogue lui répondre.

-Vous pouvez entrer Hermione.

Elle entra, vit le professeur Rogue assis à son bureau et sur une chaise était installé un jeune homme de 7ième année sûrement, il avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, il avait le teint de David et avait la corpulence de Draco mais ce qui attira son attention fut ses yeux, ils étaient du vert le plus pure qu'elle n'avait pu contempler jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je me présente, dit le garçon d'une voix claire, je m'appelles Nicolas.

-Enchantez, moi je m'appelle Hermione Jédusor.

A l'évocation du nom de famille d'Hermione, Nicolas fit un grand sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je suis très content d'enfin voir ma sœur jumelle et franchement je peux être fière de toi, tu es vraiment superbe.

-Toi aussi je dois l'avouer.

-Bon, dit Rogue, allez faire connaissance dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, là-bas vous serez plus tranquille. Ah oui miss Jédusor, votre frère est à Serpentard et encore une petite chose, vous dansez vraiment bien !

Hermione était baba, il l'avait vu danser hier soir ! Et en plus il l'avait encore complimenté.

-Il t'aime vraiment bien, dit Nicolas d'une voix égal.

-Qui donc ? demanda Hermione étonné.

-Rogue.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ?

-C'est mon pouvoir, je sais du premier coup quel est le point de vue on les personnes sur les autres. Et si je me trompe pas, nous ne serons pas seul. J'ai senti la présence de trois personne de 7ième année dans la salle où nous allons, je sens aussi très vite la présence des gens aussi !

Hermione était étonné des pouvoirs qu'avait son frère. Puis il arrivèrent à la salle commune où le tableau de Salasard leur parla.

-Bonjour, miss Jédusor, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi.

-Qui est ce jeune homme ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans l'école.

-C'est mon frère Nicolas.

-Il me semblait bien que vous aviez un air de famille. Bonne journée Hermione !

-Egalement ! répondit-elle puis elle demanda à voix basse à son frère :

-Et lui il pense quoi de moi ?

-Que si il n'était pas un tableau il te ferait mille et une choses.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune où discutaient les trois Serpentards.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Draco.

-C'est mon frère Nicolas, alors Nicolas voici Draco, Marjerie et David.

-Bonjour ! dit simplement Nicolas.

-Salut, répondirent les trois amis.

-Il est dangereux, dit Nicolas à voix basse à Hermione en montrant du regard David.

Les Serpentards se parlèrent pendant toute la journée faisant ainsi connaissance avec Nicolas. Draco et Marjerie appréciaient Nicolas mais David le regardait avec des yeux de tueur qu'Hermione ne put supporter très longtemps donc elle partit de la salle commune pour un peu marcher dans les couloirs.

Voilà !! jéspère ke tou ça vous plait !! a

Bizou tout le monde !!

Ptite Nonore


	9. Viole

**IX Viole**

Draco partit rejoindre Hermione. David et Nicolas se regardaient toujours avec des yeux de tueur pendant une bonne demi heure.

Du côté de Nicolas, David et Marjerie. 

-Dites vous ce qui ne va pas, ça vous fera du bien, dit Marjerie qui était au bord de la crise de nerf en les voyant comme ça.

-Salopard ! lacha Nicolas dix minutes après.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ? demanda David sachant très bien que c'est à lui que Nicolas s'adressait.

-Tu veux avoir ma sœur et lui faire l'amour.

-Oui, je dois dire que c'est ce que j'aimerais mais sens la forcer bien sûr, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu me traites de cette façon, dit David d'une voix incroyablement calme.

-Ca suffit amplement.

-Ah oui, dit David, et bien je dois te signaler qu'il ne fallait pas dire de moi que j'était mauvais à ta sœur rien que pour ça. Tu sais ce que pense Draco de ta sœur, je suppose.

-Non je n'en sais rien. Il a l'esprit trop fermé.

David et Marjerie se regardèrent avec une pointe de terreur dans les yeux.

-Et merde ! cria David. ( dsl pour les laid-mots !)

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nicolas sens comprendre.

-Le pouvoir de Draco est de fermé son esprit à la personne qu'il veut et en même temps ouvrir son esprit à une autre personne, ça veut dire que si tu n'as pas sur lire ses pensées c'est qu'il te cache quelque chose sur ta sœur, lui expliqua Marjerie.

-Il faut la retrouver, d'urgence, cria David sachant de quoi Draco était capable de faire à une fille.

Du côté de Draco et d'Hermione.

-Ca va ? demanda Draco à Hermione.

-Oui tout va bien sauf que j'en pouvais plus des regards tueurs que se jetaient David et mon frère, répondit Hermione d'une voix sarcastique.

-Viens avec moi, chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant dans une classe vide depuis quelques années vu la poussière qu'il y avait. Hermione n'était pas rassurée d'être seul avec Draco dans une pièce.

-Que fais tu ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vu qu'il avait fermé la porte avec un sort et qu'il était entrain d'insonoriser la salle.

-Je prépare, dit-il en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

-Tu prépares quoi ?

-Je me prépare à fermer mon esprit.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Car j'ai lu que ton pouvoir de repousser les gens était seulement mentale.

-Je ne saisis pas.

-Comme ça tu ne pourras pas me repousser.

Il prit la baguette d'Hermione sens même qu'elle ne sens rende compte. Il l'embrassa violemment puis il souleva la robe de la jeune fille.

-Non dit-elle avec une voix de désespoir.

Mais déjà il ne l'écoutait plus, il regarda le ventre d'Hermione, le caressa et l'embrassa. Il passa ses mais dans la culotte d'Hermione et l'enleva d'un geste brusque.

-Non ! cria-t-elle.

Il se releva ,la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

-Car tu ne peux pas me faire ça, dit-elle.

-Oh que si je le peux et tu ne pourra rien faire pour m'en empêcher.

Il détacha son pantalon et le baissa. Il prit les mains d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il commença le va et viens en ne faisait pas attention au cris de protestation d'Hermione, elle le détestait à présent et le détèstera toute sa vie. Elle aurait tant voulu le tuer. Elle versa une seule larme puis s'évanuit.

Jsui dsl si vous vouliez quelque chose de plus long mais sur des violes je préfère pas tro mattarder en détaille, je croi ke vous comprenez !! allait à la prochaine !! bizou !!!!!!


	10. Notes

**Notes**

Bin ouais fau bien kelke foi !! bin je voulais vous dire de ne pas vous inquiété pour David et Draco, je vai arrangé « tou ce bordel » comme ma dit un lecteur (la prochaine foi ne ténerve pa comme ça, c ma 1ière fic quan mêm) !! laisser moi faire, vou allez voir !!!

Allait à la prochaine !!

Gros Bizou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Le réveil après le cauchemard

**X Le réveil après le cauchemard**

Hermione se réveilla en se souvenant bien de tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à se retrouver à l'infirmerie mais elle se trouvais dans une vaste chambre au mur sombre. Elle reconnut cet endroit par la froideur des pierres, c'était le manoir des Malfoy. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre et une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tom.

-Ca va enfin plus au moins.

D'un coup elle eut les jambes coupés et elle tomba par terre. Tom la prit, la remit sur le lit et dis :

-Non, ça va pas beaucoup on dirais, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

-Ouais on dirais. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Pour trois résonds, la 1ière c'est que Draco m'a demandé de t'amener ici, la 2ième c'est pour te dire quelque chose de sa part et la 3ième c'est que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'interrsesser.

Hermione, à l'évocation de Draco, versa une larme qui coula sur sa joue mais qui se fit arrêter par la main de Tom.

-Oh ma pauvre chérie ! Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

-De quoi ? demanda Hermione sens comprendre.

-Ta mère m'a donné un pouvoir avant de mourir, savoir lire dans les larmes pourquoi elles sont sur la joue de quelqu'un.

-A, dit Hermione assez étonné par cette nouvelle, et qu'est ce que Draco voulait me dire ?

-Il voulait dire que ce n'était pas sa faute.

-Tu parles !

-Et d'après ta larme il a raisons ! J'essayerais de savoir qu'est ce que c'était.

-Merci, et qu'est ce qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

-J'ai peut-être trouvé une partie de ton pouvoir.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Je t'explique, ceux qui te veule du mal ne seront pas t'approché à moins d'un mètre mais seulement au moment où il te veule du mal, si leur avis à changé il pourrons t'approcher.

-Ah bin, merci ! Au moins Nicolas n'aura plus besoin de regarder avec des yeux de tueurs.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien il a rencontré Draco, David et Marjerie et tout le temps il regardait David avec des yeux de tueur. Pourquoi, ça je n'en sais rien.

-Et entre toi et Nicolas, ça va ?

-Oui, il est génial ! En plus j'ai toujours voulu d'un frère comme ça.

-Bien voilà c'est fait, ton vœux est fait.

Il y eu un moment de silence où Hermione offrait un grand sourire. Et puis elle demanda :

-Où j'étais quand tu m'as transporté ici ?

-A l'infirmerie.

-Personne ne va remarquer que je suis partie ?

-Non là-bas tu n'es pas partie une seule seconde.

-Ah, dit Hermione.

-Enfin maintenant je vai te ramener.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car Lucius vient de rentrer, il ne sait pas que tu es là et si il le sait je pourrais m'énerver et ça je ne veux pas. Mais promet moi une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Pardonne à Draco, ce n'est pas sa faute.

-D'accord !

-Allait prends ma main, dit Tom à Hermione.

Hermione prit la main tendue de son père à contre cœur, elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie. Tom l'embrassa sur le front et partit juste au moment où madame Pomfresh arriva.

-Ah vous êtes réveillé Miss, dit-elle avec entousiasme.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

-Depuis une demi heure environ, votre frère et vos amis sont venus vous amenez ici. Draco ne s'approcha pas trop de vous, je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais d'abord, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Très bien, dit Hermione ne se levant.

-Non... commença Pomfresh mais elle constata qu'Hermione n'avait aucun problème pour marcher.

-Hé bien, vous avez de la chance, normalement il fallait une semaine pour vous remettre mais on dirait que vous vous êtes déjà rétablie. Vous pouvez partir, Miss.

Hermione se dit qu'elle était resté une semaine chez les Malfoy sens que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle entra dans la salle des préfets en chefs où se trouvaient David, Marjerie et Nicolas. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se jeter sur Hermion.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Marjerie.

-Ca va ! répondit Hermione, où est Draco ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Nicolas.

-Non.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, cette petite chippie l'a mis à l'infirmerie, dit David en se bougeant et laissant voir Ginny Weasley.

-Oh Ginny, dit Hermione, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Bin, quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui et voilà je lui ai jeté quelques sorts.

Les trois Serpentards regardaient Ginny d'un drôle d'aire.

-Elle risque d'avoir des problèmes avec Lucius, c'est ça qui vous tracasse ? demanda Hermione.

-Ouais c'est ça, dit Marjerie soucieuse.

-Tu as besoin de mon aide ma chérie ? dit la voix de Tom derrière Hermione.

-Oui en effet ! dit Hermione.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ginny qui n'avait jamais vu cette homme d'une 20ène d'année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

-C'est Tom, dit Hermione tout simplement.

-Quel Tom ? demanda-t-elle sens comprendre.

-Je suis Tom Jédusor ou Voldemort si tu préfère, dit Tom.

Ginny avait la bouche ouverte et était devenue blanche de peur, elle le croyait mort.

-N'aie pas peur de lui, dit Marjerie.

-D'accord, dit Ginny sens être plus rassuré.

-Et puis il vient pour toi donc, dit Hermione.

Le teint de Ginny redevint normal.

-Je vai faire ce que je peux pour toi Ginny, dit Tom puis il rajouta à l'adresse d'Hermione : je vais essayer de trouver pour Draco.

-A la prochaine dit-il puis il disparu.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit David, comment ça se fait que tu soies déjà rétablie.

-Tom m'a aidé, dit-elle.

Puis elle raconta toute l'histoire du moment où elle s'était réveillé dans la chambre chez les Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la salle où ils se trouvaient.

-Hé bien maintenant tu seras te protégé toute seule, dit Nicolas, mais je me demande bien qu'elle est l'autre partie de ton pouvoir.

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

-Si on allait mangé, j'ai faim maintenant, dit David toujours sous contrôle d'une seule chose, son estomac.

-Ok, dire les quatre autres élèves.

Du côté de Tom

Tom arriva chez Lucius, comment allait-il lui expliquer.

-Lucius, où es-tu ? cria-t-il dans le manoir.

-Il est partit au ministère, lui répondit la voix douce de Narcissa qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Comment vas-tu ma belle ? demanda Tom.

-Ca irais mieux si tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça mais ça va ! répondit-elle et elle rajouta :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Pour voir ton mari.

-Et pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

-Pour lui dire que premièrement il a reçu plusieurs sortillèges en même temps, et de 2 pour lui demander si il aurait jeté un sort à son fils.

-Pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?

-Parce que son fils à violé ma fille mais pas par lui même.

-Je vais lui parler, lui dit-elle quand ils entendirent Lucius rentrer.

-Merci, dit Tom

Narcissa descendit les marche de marbre pour accueillir son mari qui était déjà dans le salon. Elle lui raconta sens lui dire que c'était Tom qui lui avait tout dit puis Lucius s'emporta.

-Et tu ne veux pas que je réagisse ? cria-t-il.

-Mais écoute moi Lucius, j'aime Tom comme mon frère alors tu imagine que sa fille ..

-Tais-toi, cria Lucius en levant la main pour la frapper mais Tom l'attrapa.

-Ne la gifle pas ! dit Tom d'une voix forte.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si elle a deux vie elle a déjà été frappé assez pour les deux. Calme toi Lucius !

-Bon, dit Lucius en baissant la main en se calmant.

-Est ce que tu as jeté un sort à ton fils par rapport à ma fille ? demanda Tom d'un ton ferme.

-Oui celui qu'il ne l'approche pas tends que tu es dans les parages.

-On dirais qu'il s'est changé ton sort.

-Comment ça ?

-Maintenant dès que je vais partir il va vouloir lui faire du mal, donc enlève ce sort.

-Mmmh, d'accord, il prononça une formule.

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerais que ton fils sois avec ma fille ? demanda Tom.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait ça au cas où.

-Ok, c'est bon et ne fais rien à Ginny Weasley.

-D'accord.


	12. Cours de duel

**XI Cours de duel**

Quand David, Marjerie, Nicolas, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande salle un peu près toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux pour deux raisons, la première était la présence du nouvel élèves, Nicolas et la deuxième c'était de voir Ginny Weasley avec cette bande là. Ils avaient déjà l'habitude de voir cette troupe de serpentards mais la présence de la gryffondor était assez étrange.

Deux semaines étaient passées, les serpentards s'étaient habitué à la présence de Ginny et maintenant ils la trouvaient très sympathique et les filles avaient trouvé que ses goût pour les garçons étaient assez bien. Nicolas s'intégra très vite car il était le frère d'Hermione et en plus il était très futé comme garçon.

Draco s'était remis, il avait pardonné Ginny de lui avoir jeté un sort et Hermione, avec l'explication de son père, avait pardonné, elle, à Draco et avait l'air de se remettre parfaitement. Les cours de duel allait commencer ce qui excitait tout le monde mais plus particulièrement Harry et Draco qui allait pouvoir s'envoyer des sorts à la figure. Mais malheureusement ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utilisé les sortilèges impardonnables. Harry aurait tellement envie de faire faire à Draco ce qu'il voulait, tan pis !

Les élèves de 7ième arrivèrent surexcité au cours de duel, c'était un cours réservé aux 7ième donc il étaient impatient de découvrir ce cours. Ils entrèrent dans une salle totalement vide et où ce trouvait une grande femme au cheveux blond presque blanc. Draco, Hermione, David et Marjerie n'en revenaient pas, Nicolas n'était pas étonné ne la connaissant pas. C'était Narcissa, la mère de Draco. Draco n'avait jamais appris qu'elle donnait cours à Poudlard et en plus elle donnait cours de duel, il n'en revenait vraiment pas.

-Bienvenu à toutes et à tous, commença Narcissa, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné je suis votre professeur de duel. Je vous demande de déposer vos livres au fond de la classe près de la porte, vous en aurez pas besoin mais par contre je crois bien que vous aurez besoin de vos baguette magique.

Quelques un rigolèrent de la remarque de Narcissa, mais ça se voyait dans ses yeux, c'était une femme vraiment gentille. Gentil et exceptionnel, même pensa Hermione, comme une mère qu'elle n'aura jamais.

-Bon maintenant, dit Narcissa, je vais vous mettre par deux et ne protesté pas ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Et elle ajouta le geste à la parole, Hermione se retrouva avec son frère et Draco avec Marjerie. Elle expliqua les règles que tout le monde connaissait, même Nicolas mais personne n'osa lui dire, elle avait une voix si douce.

Enfin, la leçon commença et les élèves commencèrent à se jeter des sorts dans tout les coins de la classe dès que Narcissa donna le signal de départ.

Hermione fut la plus rapide et envoya un sort de gonflement à Nicolas, celui-ci l'évita. Il lui envoya un sortpour l'assomer mais comme par « magie » (oui jsais javais pa dautre idée) le sort rebondit sur Hermione et revint sur Nicolas plus puissant. Il tomba et bougeait à peine, Hermione se précipita sur lui.

-Qu'ais-je fait ! demanda-t-elle dans le vide en regardant Nicolas les yeux à peine ouvert avec le nez et la bouche en sang.

-C'est ton pouvoir, dit-il avant de s'évanuir.

Voilà !! je fait la suite patience et je suis désolé pour la lenteur de l'arrivé de celui-ci mais mon ordi était foutu !! à la prochaine !! bizou !!!!!!!!!!!

Ptite Nonore


	13. Renvoi d'Hermione du cours de duel

**XII Renvoie d'Hermione du cours de duel.**

Narcissa se précipita sur Hermione et sur Nicolas qui venait de s'évanouir. Tout les autres élèves s'étaient arrêté même s'il avait un sort de rétrécissement, pour certain, et pour d'autre, un sort de gonflement ou encore d'autres sortilèges de toutes sortes.

-Que c'est-il passé? demanda Narcissa en prenant le pou de Nicolas.

-Je n'en sais rien, le sort qu'il m'a jeté est revenu vers lui je dirais cinq fois plus puissant sans que j'ai réagis.

-Que t'a-t-il dit?

-Il m'a dit que c'était mon pouvoir.

Narcissa releva la tête vers Hermione avec une pointe de peur dans les yeux et dit à haute voix sans arrêter de fixer Hermione dans les yeux.

-Je vais conduire Nicolas à l'infirmerie, continuez l'exercice et vous Jedusor vous allez venir avec moi et vous êtes renvoyé de mon cours.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

-Je vous expliquerais après, continua Narcisse à voix basse juste pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Narcissa qui portait Nicolas et Hermione partirent en vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Marjerie et Draco se demandèrent pourquoi Hermione avait été renvoyé du cours, par contre David avait compris toute l'affaire en lisant dans les esprits de Narcissa et d'Hermione.

Narcissa et Hermione marchait côte à côte dans un couloir quand Hermione rompit le silence.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez renvoyé de votre cours?

-Car ce cours ne vous sert strictement à rien, répondit tout simplement Narcissa.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Vous n'avez pas compris votre frère? Il vous a dit que c'était votre pouvoir.

-Mais de quoi parlait-il?

-Il parlait de renvoyer les sortilèges sans rien faire sur les personnes qui vous l'ont envoyé mais, en l'ocurence, cinq fois plus puissant. Et avec n'importe qu'elle sortillège et contre n'importe qui que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Donc impossible de me contrôler.

-Impossible en effet.

Elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh se jeta sur Nicolas.

-Que c'est-t-il passé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour le cours de duel pour voir si cet élève particulièrement coriace pouvait résister à cinq sortilèges les mêmes au même moment, dit Narcissa tranquillement.

-Et quel était ce sortilège?

- Un sort d'assommement, répondit Hermione à la place de Narcissa.

-Oulala! Il va falloir au moins deux semaines pour qu'il s'en remette.

-C'est un dur à cuire, dit Hermione, il lui faudra moins que ça.

Hermione pensait évidemment à son père et à ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle. Dès que l'infirmière fut partie Tom arriva.

-Donne moi ta main Hermione, dit-il en prenant celle de Nicolas.

Hermione, Nicolas et Tom arrivèrent dans la même chambre froide où Hermione c'était déjà retrouvé auparavant.

-Je vais devoir l'aidé avec de la magie noire, il ne peut pas resté ici pendant deux semaine.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Une semaine ça va mais deux ça peut devenir dangereux et si le ministère de la magie s'en aperçoit on peut avoir d'énormes problèmes.

Il jeta un sort à Nicolas qui rouvrit les yeux et qui d'un coup eu l'air en meilleur état.

-Je suis où? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu te trouves chez les Malfoy, lui répondit Hermione.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Quelques minutes, répondit Tom, mais repose toi encore une heure.

Sur ces mots Hermione et Tom laissèrent Nicolas se reposer. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre chambre tout aussi froide que l'autre.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Tom.

-On était au cours de duel, j'ai lancé un sort à Nicolas qui l'a évité puis il m'en a lancer un autre sortilège je n'ai pas sur l'éviter mais il rebondit et il revenu cinq fois plus puissant sur Nicolas, répondit Hermione.

-Je vois... dit tom d'un air songeur.

-Nicolas m'a dit avant de s'évanouir que c'était mon pouvoir, c'est possible?

-Oui c'est à ça que je pensais, et Narcisse à réagis comment

-Elle nous a conduit à l'infirmerie et elle m'a renvoyé de son cours.

-Elle a bien fait.

-Comment je vais faire pour contrôler mon pouvoir alors?

-Impossible de le contrôler.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Car ton pouvoir est une protection tout comme l'autre, mais celui-ci est plus puissant et à première vue tu ne peux pas te dire que tu ne veux pas le renvoyer à quelqu'un, la preuve, c'est ton propre frère que tu as blessé. Et puis pour le moment c'est cinq fois plus fort.

-Pour le moment?

-Peut-être qu'à un certain moment ce sera pas cinq fois plus puissant mais dix, vingt ou même trente fois plus puissant.

-J'espère que mon pouvoir ne grandiras pas trop alors!

-Pourquoi? C'est un pouvoir très pratique et puis avec ton intelligence il va sûrement vite grandir, même si tu ne veux pas.

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse c'est que... je ne veux tuer personne moi.

-Oh ne dis pas ça!

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Car quand tu as une trop grande haine contre quelqu'un, ça peut arriver! En plus si ton pouvoir n'est pas encore totalement complet, ce qui est sûrement le cas, la suite de ton pouvoir sera sûrement de faire n'importe quel sortilège, même ceux dont tu ne t'es pas encore exercé donc si tu vas avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un tu le tueras et peut-être même que ce sera qu'avec ta pensé.

-Bon, je crois que je commence à en avoir assez des nouvelles.

-Je suis désolé mais j'en ai encore une à te dire.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Hermione en s'attendant à tout.

-De un, tient, dit-il en lui tendant un livre au page vierge, tu pourra m'écrire avec ça, c'est plus pratique et plus rapide que les hiboux, et de deux j'ai une question personnel à te demander.

-Et c'est?

-Aimes-tu quelqu'un?

-Oui, répondit Hermione avec gène.

-Je peux savoir de qui il sagit?

-De Draco, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Il me semblait bien!

-Pourquoi?

-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a... violé enfin je crois! Si lui aussi t'aime je serais sûr. Je m'explique, c'est parce que son père lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il ne sorte pas avec toi qu'en je suis en votre présence mais, comme son père croyait que ni lui, ni toi aimait l'autre il ne se doutait pas que le sort allait changé.

-Comment ça?

-Comme Draco ne pouvait pas sortir avec toi qu'en j'étais présent donc on peut dire qu'il peut qu'en je ne suis pas là mais comme tu aimes Draco, et que sûrement Draco t'aime, il a comment dire, perdu l'esprit à cause du sortillège.

-Il est toujours sous l'influence de ce sortillège?

-Non. Bon je vais te laisser ici.


	14. La chambre d'Hermione au manoir

**XIII: La chambre d'Hermione au manoir.**

Hermione ne resta, bien sûr, pas dans la chambre. Et en marchant au hasard elle arriva dans un salon au teinte orangé. Et tom vint lui dire:

-Lucius va bientôt arrivé, il te tiendra compagnie pendant que je soigne ton frère et n'ai pas peur de lui, il n'est pas dangereux.

Et Tom repartit, Hermione s'assit sur le divan où en pouvait installer au moins sept personnes. Il faisait tellement agréable dans cette pièce, Hermione compris vite que cette pièce chaleureuse avait été arrangé par Narcissa. Lucius arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit-il d'un voix chaleureuse qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Il y eu un silence ou ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis en détournant le regard, Lucius lui demanda:

-Est ce que tu as déjà vu ta chambre ici?

-Non.

-Bon et bien je vais t'y emmener, dit-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougea pas il dit:

-Allait viens je ne vais pas te manger, en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit et se leva, ils montèrent jusqu'au 3ième étages du manoir et ils arrivèrent devant une porte de chène.

-Tiens, c'est la clé de cette porte et qui est, comme tu la déjà sûrement deviné, ta chambre, dit-il en lui tendant une clé en argent avec un diament d'un bleu les plus pur incrusté.

Hermione la tourna dans la serrure et entra dans le superbe salon qui était armonieusement meublé dans les différentes couleures de l'arc-en-ciel à par la table en verre qui avait les pieds blancs. Sur le côté gauche du salon se trouvait une sorte de bar où on pouvait voir plusieurs alcool qu'Hermione connaissait grâce la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Draco, Marjerie et David. A sa droite se trouvait une porte verte.

-Ah oui, dit Lucius, cette porte et les suivantes ne savent s'ouvrir que si c'est ton esprit qu'ils leur ordonne.

Hermione tourna la clinge en pensant bien à vouloir l'ouvrir et se retrouva dans une pièce à grandes fenêtres dans les tons de vert et d'argent. Le lis double trônait au milieu de la pièce, il avait un bureau, une grande armoire, une immense bibliothèque qui faisait le bonheur d'Hermione mais elle ne voyait pas de garde robe. Il y avait un balcon qui donnait la vue vers une plage avec une mer qui semblait infini. Hermione n'aurait jamais dit qu'il aurait pu y avoir une mer ici. Une porte se trouvait à droite, elle l'ouvrit et entra dans l'immense salle de bain qui était d'un blanc éclatant. La baignoire resemblait plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose. Il y avait aussi une douche très spacieuse caché par des draps de soi blanc. Et dans un coin se trouvait les W.C. Il y avait une porte à gauche, elle la poussa et se retrouva une pièce qui servait de garde robe où se trouvait ses vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas pris à Poudlard mais aussi des magnifiques vêtements de sa taille mais qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Que faisait-il là?

-Les vêtements que tu ne reconnais pas sont ceux que je t'ai acheté.

Hermione se tourna avec un air de questionnement vers Lucius placé derrière elle.

-Je te les offre pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, continua Lucius, tu peu mettres ce que tu veux à Poudlard à présent. J'ai demandé la permission à Dumbledore.

-Merci, dit Hermione avec un grand sourir avant de se jeter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Lucius, ne sachant comment réagir, la prit dans ses bras puis l'écarta.

-Tu as encore combien de temps à rester ici? demanda-t-il.

-Une demi heure si je me trompe pas.

-Prends ce que tu veux dans ta garde robe mais pas trop car pour les vacances de Noël tu reviens ici. Si tu as le temps prends un bain, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Et sur ces mots il sortit. Hermione n'en revenait pas, Lucius était gentil avec elle et il voulait se faire pardonner. Un Malfoy qui dit pardon ça n'arrive pas tout les jours, pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit quelque vêtement et alla se laver et elle vit que ce que Lucius avait dit était totalement vrai, ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle pris ses affaires, ouvrit un peu la porte mais s'arrêta car elle entendit deux voix parlé avec inquiètude.


	15. Problème

**XIV Problème.**

-Il y a un problème, dit Tom.

-Quoi? demanda Lucius.

-Nicolas ne se remet pas de ce qu'Hermione lui a fait subir, il est très mal au point, il lui faudrais un mois pour se rétablir avec de la simple magie noire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ton avis?

-Hermione ne lui a pas renvoyé le sort 5fois mais plûtot 20fois plus fort, je suppose qu'elle a déjà eu une sorte de transformation même pendant un court instant, c'est un point que j'éspérais qu'elle n'attindrait pas avant ses 25 ans au moins, ça peut être dangereux pour elle maintenant.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle aie déjà un pouvoir aussi dévelopé et pourquoi est-ce dangereux pour elle?

-Elle est très douée comme son frère c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est dévelopé si vite et c'est dangereux pour elle car ce pouvoir lui demande énormément d'énergie et si elle craque, elle mourrat de fatigue, il suffit que plusieur personne lui lance un sort simple en même temps et son énergie vitale sera épuisé.

-Quand tu parles d'une transformation, tu penses à quoi?

-Celle qui m'arrive quand je suis énervé, sous celle presque tout le monde me connait. Les yeux rouges ça c'est sur elle doit les avoir eu au moins une fois.

-C'est déjà arrivé, en effet, dit Hermione qui était d'un coup enfin sortie de sa chambre.

-Et tu sais si autre chose est arrivé? demanda Tom.

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais peut-être que Draco, David ou Marjerie l'aurait remarqué, il faudrait leur demander à eux pour le savoir.

A ce moment Tom disparut et revint quelques secondes après avec les trois serpentards qu'Hermione venait de citer. Sans que personne n'aie prononcé un seule parole David parla.

-Oui j'ai déjà vu Hermione qui avait une transformation.

Marjerie et Draco se retournèrent vers David avec un air interrogateur par contre Hermione, Tom et Lucius avait compris de quoi il parlait.

-Tu peux expliquer les raisons de cette transformation et comment Hermione était? demanda Tom.

-Oui mais pas ici, enfin pas devant Hermione, répondit David en regardant Hermione qui sembla entragé.

-En fait je préfère l'expliquer qu'à toi Tom, rajouta David.

-D'accord, dit Tom, viens avec moi.

Et il emmena David dans une autre partie du manoir où David lui raconta la transformation d'Hermione (si vous ne suivé pa, revené au chapitre VI). Puis ils revinrent près des autres.

-C'est ce que tu pensais, demanda Lucius en s'adressant à Tom.

-Oui et c'est même pire que ce ke je croyais.

-Que compte tu faire?

-On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, c'est bien que Narcissa l'aie renvoyé de son cours.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda Draco.

-Car Hermione peut, de un, faire du mal aux autres mais aussi à elle même.

-Et pour les autres cours, il faudra changer quelque chose? demanda Hermione.

-On verra, si tu remarque quelque chose d'autre à un cours dit le à Dumbledore et de toute façon tu vas déjà aller lui dire ce qui s'est passé au cours de duel. David viendra avec toi.

-Pourquoi je dois y aller? demanda David.

-Comme ça tu pourras expliquer la transformation devant Hermione sans qu'elle le sache, je suis désolé Hermione, dit Tom en se tournant vers elle.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas savoir quel est cette transformation? demanda Hermione.

-Elle a raison, dit Draco, et puis moi aussi j'aimerais savoir.

-Et moi aussi, dit Marjerie.

David les regarda tous les deux dans les yeux et puis comme s'ils avaient compris, ils se turent.

-Tu leur as dit? demanda Tom.

-Oui, au cas où ça se reproduirait, comme ça ils sont prévenus.

-Et moi je ne suis toujours pas au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé, dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

-De toute façon tu le saura quand je l'expliquerai à Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi, demanda Tom.

-Je croyais que vous saviez qu'il y a énormément de magie dans le bureau de Dumbledore, donc je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon pouvoir mais puisque je suis le seul témoin, j'irais quand même.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, dit Tom, toi aussi tu as énormément d'intelligence, ça se voit que tu es de la famille des Malfoy, je suis heureux de savoir que ma fille et que mon fils soyent si bien entouré.

-Nicolas va mieux? demanda d'un coup Hermione.

-Non, dit Tom en baissant la tête.

-Comment ça? demanda Marjerie.

-Hermione ne lui a pas envoyé le sort 5fois plus fort comme on le croyait mais 20fois plus fort. Il me faudra votre aide. Venez, je vais vous expliquer quand on arrivera à la chambre de Nicolas.


	16. Guérison

**XV Guérison.**

Tom, Hermione, Draco, Marjerie, David et Lucius arrivèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait Nicolas qui était lui même entouré de 5personnes habillé de noir.

-Je vous présente Octave, dit Tom en montrant l'homme le plus proche qui était mince avec de long sourcil et des yeux verts, presque plus verts que ceux de Harry pensa Hermione. C'est un de mes serviteurs le plus doué pour la médecine, il m'a aidé quand je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. Voici Lucila, une femme grande au teint blanc avec un nez aristrocate, c'est la soeur de Lucius et étant de sa famille est très puissante. Robin, homme blond petit et malgré tout avec un air assez costaud, un ami à moi qui était à Poudlard dans la même année et son métier est Auror. Jessie, une femme grande avec des cheveux bruns presque noirs, elle travaille à St-Mangouste et était comme Robin, à Poudlard avec moi. Et en désignant le dernier homme qui avait des cheveux roux virant sur le blond, voici Arthur, un mage presque aussi puissant que Dumbledore et moi même mais qui est resté dans l'ombre depuis qu'il a tué un élève à Poudlard, il est resté à Askaban pendant 5ans et en est sorti sans que personne ne le sache.

En présentant les 5adultes une longue robe blanche arriva d'un coup dans la salle;

-Et voilà Narcissa, dit Tom en souriant, maintenant nous pouvons commencer.

-Et comment faisons-nous, demanda Draco.

-Assied toi, les adultes qui savent la médecine par magie noire et blanche vont utiliser une partie de ton énergie vitale pour soigner Nicolas, répondit calmement David avant même que Tom aie ouvert la bouche.

-Draco, David et Marjerie assayé vous, dit Tom. Hermione, tu crois que tu saura emprunter de l'énergie aux autres sans les tuer?

-Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est impossible, une fille de son âge n'y arrivera jamais, dirent Octave et Jessie d'une même voix.

-C'est ma fille, leur dit Tom en les regardant avec ses yeux qui devenaient rouge sang.

-Maintenant on comprends mieux, dit Jessie en regardant Hermione.

-Bon, Jessie, Octave et Hermione mettez-vous près de Nicolas et regardé un peu son état, dit Tom.

Hermione fut estomaquée quand elle vut les marques rougoyantes de son frère à la figure, au coup, aux bras, au torse et aux jambes.

-Qui lui a fait ça, demanda Octave, sûrement toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Tom.

-Non, c'est elle, répondit-il en montrant Hermione.

-Ca alors, je n'en reviens pas, dit Octave qui en avait le soufle coupé.

-Tout les autres asseyez vous et détendez-vous, dit Jessie.

Tous, sauf Octave, Jessie et Hermione bien sur, s'assirent et semblèrent, quelques secondes plus tard, endormis.

A ce moment la salle s'assombris et des sortes de fumées blanches émanaient de chacune des personnes assis. Jessie, Octave et Hermione commencèrent le travail. Plusieurs incantations furent prononcées et un peu de fumées blanches partirent de chacun pour arriver dans les mains des 3 "médecins" pour finir dans le corps de Nicolas. Cela dura pendanrt une bonne heure et à la fin Hermione était seule, Octave et Jessie s'étaient évanuient de fatigue. Elle tenait bon, les mains levé, les yeux presque fermé avec des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur tout le long de son visage. Nicolas ouvrit les yeux et quand Hermione le remarqua elle baissa les bras. 2secondes après, tous les autres se réveillèrent et se dirigèrent vers Nicolas qui était à présent en pleine forme, sans faire attention à Hermione.

-Ca va mieux? demanda Marjerie à l'intention de Nicolas.

-Oui ça va, répondit-il en cherchant des yeux sa soeur.

-Hermione est incroyable, elle l'a presque soigné seule, dit Jessie.

-Où est-elle? demanda Draco.


	17. Où est Hermione?

**XVI Où est Hermione?**

Rappel: -Où est-elle, demanda Draco

Tout le monde la chercha mais elle était introuvable. Ils la cherchèrent dans tout le manoir quand Draco la trouva évanuie dans la bibliothèque avec un livre dans ses mains. Il fut étonné en voyant quel livre c'était, ça parlait de moyen pour avoir plus d'énergie. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et Nicolas pris Hermione dans ses bras.

-Elle va y arriver? demanda Tom à Octave après avoir quel livre s'était.

-Oui, il lui faut seulement quelques jours de repos.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Draco.

-Du sort qu'elle vient de se jeter pour qu'elle aie plus de pouvoir, je n'y avait pas pensé, dit David.

-C'est bien la fille de sa mère, la même intelligence, dit Robin.

-On va la déposer dans sa chambre, dit David en regardant David, Marjerie et Nicolas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans sa chambre, c'est seulement ... commença Lucius.

-Elle me parle dans mon esprit, ne vous inquiètez pas, le coupa David.

David, Draco, Marjerie, Nicolas, en portant Hermione montrèrent en direction de sa chambre. Les adultes, quand à eux, commencèrent une discussion sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione mais Tom les coupa.

-J'éspère qu'elle ne finira pas comme ça mère... dit-il avec un son mélancolique dans sa voix.

-Comment veux-tu? Cette fille à beaucoup trop de toi, dit Lucius.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, dit Tom.

-Pourquoi donc? demanda Lucila.

-Sa mère était folle de moi et on se ressemblait, c'est la même chose avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi Hermione se tuerais? Nous savons tous bien que c'est à cause des Potter que ta femme est morte.

-Elle m'aime beaucoup trop, ce n'est jamais bon signe, et j'ai l'impression que Potter va encore faire quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lucius en lui mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Tom. On veille sur ta fille et ton fils, ils ne leur arrivera rien et puis tu as vu comment ils sont entourés.

-Tu as sûrement raison, dit Tom sans trop y croire.

Hermione se réveilla doucement après quelques heures.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis évanuie? demanda-t-elle.

-5 ou 6heures je crois, lui répondit Marjerie.

-Ca va? demanda Draco en la regardant après avoir enlever précipitamment sa main qui était posé sur le ventre d'Hermione.

-Oui ça va, on va descendre pour manger puis on retournera à Poudlard.

-Tu es vraiment sûre que tu es déjà remise? redemanda David un peu inquiet.

-Oui j'en suis sûre, ne vous inquiètez pas, répondit Hermione en sautant hors de son lit, je vais me changer et puis on descendra.

Et elle partit, laissant David, Draco, Marjerie et Nicolas quelques minutes. Puis elle revint avec une courte robe verte avec des chaussures blanches aux pieds, une veste blanche. Comme bijoux, elle avait mis un collier d'argent où pendait un pendantif vert en forme de goutte. Elle avait mis ses cheveux en un chignon large avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur les côté de son visage.

-Tu es superbe!! fut les seules paroles que Draco sut dire.

-Allait, on dessant, dit rapidement Hermione pour avoir l'occasion de se retourner pour que Draco ne voit pas qu'elle rougissait mais par contre Marjerie et Nicolas l'avait vu et David savait les sentiments qu'éprouvait Hermione envers Draco.

Ils descendirent au salon où se trouvait les 8adultes qui étaient en pleine conversation. Ils se retournèrent tous en voyant Hermione.

-Retourne te reposer, dit directement Jessie.

-Arrête un peu, dit Lucila en regardant Jessie.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle est en pleine forme, complèta Narcissa.

-Elle a la même force que son père, constata Athur.

-C'est pas que j'ai faim, dit Hermione, mais on mange quand?

-On y va, dit Tom. Et tout le monde se leva pour aller dans la salle à manger.

-Et elle a le même estomac que sa mère, dit Octave à Lucius.

Il aquiesa vivement d'un mouvement de la tête.


	18. Dumbledore

**XVII Dumbledore**

Tout le monde était affamé, tout le monde parlait. Tout le monde sauf Tom qui restait plongé dans ses pensées en contemplant son assiette. A la fin tout le monde pris un café et quand Tom prit la parole tout le monde se tut.

-Je vais aller vous accompagnez, David et Hermione, chez Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi? demanda Lucila.

-Je dois m'entretenir avec lui, c'est personnel.

-Si personnel que tu ne peux même pas le dire à tes propres enfants? demanda Nicolas avec un ton de reproche.

-Vous saurez assez vite de quoi je lui aurais parlé, dit-il en regardant Nicolas dans les yeux.

Puis, calmement, il demanda si tout le monde avait fini. Tout le monde ochat de la tête sans rien dire, ils avaient tous compris que Tom n'était pas de bonne humeur, ses yeux avait rougi peu à peu au cours de la soirée pour enfin devenir rouge sang. Ils se dirent au revoir puis se prenant la main, Tom, Hermione, Nicolas, Marjerie, David et Draco arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre et desert de Pourdlard. Avant que parte Tom, Hermione et Dravid, Draco dit précipitement à Hermione:

-Rejoins moi dans notre salle commune que tu aura fini, dit-il sans dire d'autres explications avant de partir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'ouverture du bureau qui s'ouvrit dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où, à première vue, il n'y avait que le phénix de Dumbledore qui fonça vers Tom pour se percher sur son épaule. Tom le caressa amicalement comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date.

-Bonjour Tom, dit une voix froide posté derrière celui-ci.

-Comment vas-tu Severus? demanda Tom sans même se retourner.

-Ca allait, jusqu'au moment où je t'ai vu, que fais-tu ici?

-Je viens parler à Dumbledore, répondit Tom calmement malgré que ses yeux redevinrent rouge sang en voyant le professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue.

-Ah! Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà dit bonjours, dit la voix de Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Severus.

Il s'avança près de Tom pour serrer la main mais Tom ne lui tenda pas la sienne.

-Je croyais que tu vindrais plus tard, continua-t-il à Tom en allant en direction de son bureau.

-Je ne peux y croire, dit Severus, vous l'attendiez?

-Bien sûr qu'il m'attendait, sombre idiot, dit Tom violemment. Réfléchissez un peu! Ce n'est pas un des plus puissants sorciers pour rien!

-Merci Tom mais pas besoin de t'énerver.

-Excusez moi si j'ai un minimum de respect envers vous, dit Tom en regardant Severus quand ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et ressemblèrent à des fantes.

-CALME TOI! cria Dumbledore.

-Pardon, dit Tom en se calment et que ses yeux redevinrent normal mais toujours aussi rouge.

-Il n'a eu de pardon pour personne pourquoi il en aurais pour vous, dit Severus.

-Car contrèrement à certain j'ai changé et évolué.

-Tom calme toi, dit Hermione.

Il la regarda et il se calma directement. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère.

-Et en plus deux mormaux sont là! C'est le bouquet, dit Severus qui venait de les voir.

-Tais-toi Severus, dit Dumbledore, que veux-tu me dire Tom?

-Je n'en parlerais pas devant Severus.

-Et pourquoi, puisqu'il va être aussi impliqué dans l'histoire? demanda Dumbledore.

-D'accord, alors Hermione explique lui ce qui s'est passé au cours de duel et David explique lui la transformation d'Hermione.

Les deux adolescents racontèrent tout. Dumbledore aquiezais et quand Severus voulu couper le récit des adolescents il le regarda dans les yeux et Severus se ravisa tant bien que mal.

-Veux-tu me demander quelque chose Tom? demanda Dumbledore quand les adolescents eurent fini en regardant celui-ci.

-Oui en effet.

-Et que veux tu me demander?

-Je voudrais accompagner Hermione à tout les cours, seulement me mettre au fond de la classe.

-Et pourquoi cela? demanda Severus hors de lui.

-Car si je ne suis pas là en cas de problème aucun des professeur pourra intervenir.

-Tu crois franchement que cette miss je-sai-tout peut être dangereuse? demanda Severus en rigolant.

-Oui je crois bien, répondit Tom sérieux.

-Je pense que Tom a raisond, il se pourrais que ce soit dangereux, ce serait le seul à pouvoir la contrôler étant son père car même moir je crois que je ne le pourrais pas, dit Dumbledore.

-Ce serais peut-être bien de demander l'avis à Hermione, non? demanda David.

-Alors Hermione, que décides-tu? demanda Dumbledore.

-L'idée ne me réjouis pas tellement mais si c'est pour protèger les autres, je suis d'accord.

-Tout est bon alors sauf que, Tom, je te demande de te déguiser car je ne suis pas très sûr que tout les parents des élèves soient enchantés à l'idée que tu sois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-C'est d'accord.

-Veux-tu une chambre ici? demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, je me sens très bien où je suis pour le moment, merci. Maintenant je dois partir, dit-il en reposant le phénix qui sembla d'un coup malheureux sur son perchoir, il salua Dumbledore, embrassa Hermione et David et quand il passa devant Severus il lui chota dans le tibia.

-Gamin, hurla Serverus qui sautillait à présent sur un pied.


	19. Première nuit

Hermione et David partirent du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se dirent au revoir mais quand Hermione voulut partir David lui tint le bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bonne chance, dit-il puis il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

Il aimait Hermione mais il savait qu'elle aimait Draco

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Draco n'était pas présent, mais d'un coup il sortit de sa chambre mais n'avait pas vu Hermione. Elle s'approcha doucement du divan où s'était assis Draco.

- Salut Hermione, dit-il sans se retourner.

- Salut! De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de Draco.

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis lui caressa la joue. Elle attrapa sa main lorsqu'il voulu l'enlever pour qu'il continue à la caresser. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de la figure d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où elle puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Hermione avant qu'ils s'embrassent.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, Hermione sentit le corps chaud de Draco blotit contre elle. Elle se remémora la nuit qui venait de se dérouler. Ils avaient fait l'amour 5 fois sur la nuit dont 2 où elle avait pris les commandes. Quelle belle nuit! Pensa-t-elle. Elle espérait à présent vivre toutes ses nuits ainsi mais elle savait que c'était impossible à réaliser, il faudrait quand même qu'ils dorment de temps en temps! En tout cas, de cette nuit elle avait conclu 2 choses. La première était qu'elle aimait plus que tout Draco. La deuxième c'est que les autres filles avait raison de dire qu'au lit Draco était un Dieu!


	20. Réveil

Les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues car elle sentit Draco bouger, il était si mignon quand il dormait, avec ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son visage. D'un coup Hermione pensa à autre chose: aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours ! Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Draco, pris ses vêtements dans sa chambre et pris une douche rapide, elle s'essuya et s'habilla. Quand elle revint dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci était toujours endormi! Elle se coucha près de lui pour le réveiller mais il dormait comme un loire. Quand elle vu que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne le réveillait pas elle voulu s'en aller mais un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'obligea à se recoucher

Tu faisais semblant? Demanda-t-elle.

Ouaips!

Elle l'embrassa.

Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

Mmmh... attends que je réfléchisses, oui ça va mais j'irais mieux si ...

Si quoi?

Si tu ne serais pas habillé! Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et en fait pourquoi tu es déjà habillé?

Parce qu'on a cours, idiot!

Tu vas bien toi?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bin t'es la première fille que je connais ...

Et tu en connais beaucoup, je sais!

... qui dit qu'on a cours samedi!

Mais non on est vendredi même qu'on a cours de duel et... Merde, on est samedi!

Et oui! Donc est ce que tu es obligé de rester habilé? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main sous la jupe d'Hermione.

C'est vrai mais on va quand même rester ici toute la journée?

Et pourquoi pas? On peut faire plein de chose à 2, dit Draco avec ses yeux de séducteur fixant ceux d'Hermione.

Mais je ... voulut commencer Hermione quand Draco la mis sur lui et l'embrassa.

Mais tu?

Mais je... rien du tout. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Draco lui dit tout en la déshabillant:

C'est une perte de temps de s'habiller quand on sait qu'après on devra quand même se déshabiller.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils firent encore 2 fois l'amour mais à la deuxième fois ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Surpris, ils se recouvrèrent vite de la couverture, Hermione se redressant pour découvrir que c'était Tom.

On dirait que tu t'es remise Hermione alors quand vous aurez fini, pas dans 2 jours SVP, vous viendrez avec moi! Et il sortit de la chambre.

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Après s'être lavé et habillé ils sortirent dans la salle commune où les attendaient Tom mais aussi Lucius, David, Nicolas et Marjerie.


	21. Alexandra

Bonjour, dire en même temps les 5 personnes.

Bonjour ! Répondirent Hermione et Draco.

Alors on y va? Dit Marjerie.

On va où? Demanda Hermione.

Bin rappel toi quel jour on est ce sera déjà ça, dit Nicolas.

On est samedi et alors? Redemanda Hermione sans comprendre.

Oui on estsamedi et c'est pourquoi on va boire un verre! Dit David.

À Préaulard? Demanda Hermione.

Mais non! répondirent-ils tous en coeur, au manoir, ça va être plus marrant !

Ils allèrent donc tous au Manoir des Malfoy et lorqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux elle vit une grande affiche avec un grand « Bonne Anniversaire Hermione et Nicolas ». Hermione était super heureuse! Elle cria un grand merci à tout le monde et sauta dans les bras de chacun. Puis elle se calma. Il y eu la chanson de bonne anniversaire et le gâteau mais à ce moment Hermione fondit en larme. Personne ne comprenant ils essayèrent de lui parler mais elle se débattue et partit vers l'étage.

Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Draco à Tom.

Je cris que je sais malheureusement.

Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Nicolas ayant peur pour sa soeur jumelle.

C'est à propos de sa mère? Demanda Lucius.

Je crois bien, dit Tom.

Mais papa, tu peux pas expliquer, insista Nicolas alors que ses yeux devenaient rouge sang.

En voyant les yeux de son fils changer il expliqua.

Votre mère s'est suicidée le jour où vous êtes nés.

Tu lui en a parlé? Demanda Lucius.

Je ne lui ai pas dit quel jour c'était mais elle a du le ressentir.

Comment? demanda Draco.

Un don de sa mère, tu l'as aussi ressentis n'est ce pas? demanda Tom à Nicolas.

J'ai sentis quelque chose mais je ne savais pas que c'était ça.

On peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider? Demanda Draco.

Oui essaye de la calmer mais ne lui parle pas, seulement par des geste, ou sinon ça l'énervera encore plus.

Draco se leva et monta dans la chambre d'Hermione mais elle n'y était pas, il la chercha et il la trouva dans a chambre de Tom, elle était en pleure sur le lit de son père, tenant fortement un livret de photos et une baguette magique autour se trouvait une branche de lierre. Draco se raporcha doucement et les yeux rouge sans d'Hermione le regardèrent. Il cru qu'elle allait le tuer mais elle rabaissa rapidement la tête puis elle s'écroula lâchant le livret et la baguette. Draco écarta es 2 objets puis pris Hermione délicatement dans ses bras. Même endormie elle pleurait. Draco commença à caresser ses cheveux. Elle rouvrit les yeux toujours aussi rouges mais elle souriait. Il la repris dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au lit, elle s'était même rendormie sur le trajet. Il installa les couvertures sur elle et l'embrassa. Il dessendit près des autres avec le livret et la baguete.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nicolas, inquiet.

Draco ne répondit rien.

Où as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda Tom en voyant la baguette et le livret.

Dans ta chambre, lui répondit Draco.

Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Marjerie.

La baguette de ma femme et un livret avec des photos d'elle, répondit Tom.

Pourquoi la baguette? Demanda David.

C'est la baguette avec laquelle elle s'est suicidé, dit tristement Nicolas.

Oui en effet, dit Tom, elle a fini de pleurer? Demanda celui-ci à Draco.

Oui mais elle dors.

Elle a les yeux de quelque couleur?

Rouge.

Tom et Lucius se levèrent d'un coup et coururent vers la chambre suivit de Draco, David et Nicolas. Marjerie les suivait également mais plus calmement, les yeux fermés. Ils sortirent tous leur baguette sauf Marjerie.

Dans la chambre ils retrouvèrent Hermione assise sur le lit, les yeux rouge sang grand ouverts. Tous les objets de la chambre flottaient autour d'elle. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Marjerie arriva, toujours les yeux fermés, s'approcha du lit, s'assit en face d'Hermione et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Marjerie ouvrit les yeux qui étaient encore plus noir que d'habitude. Les cheveux des deux jeunes filles se levèrent et devinrent de la couleur de leurs yeux. Tous les meubles explosèrent. La porte se referma laissant les deux filles seule à seul. Mais une 3ième présence vint par la fenêtre, un vent chaud qui entrainait avec lui des fleurs de lavande. Puis un corps vint. Celui d'Alexandra, la mère d'Hermione et de Nicolas. Puis tout redevint normal et Alexandra resta là, sa baguette en main. Elle leur souriait d'un sourire tendre et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Elles avaient réussie à la faire revivre. La porte s'ouvrit. Tom, voyant Alexandra fut stupéfait. Il lâcha sa baguette et courut dans les bras de sa femme en pleurant de joie. Nicolas fit de même. Lucius s'approcha doucement.

Tu restes pour combien de temps? Demanda-t-il.

Autant que je le pourais, répondit Alexandra.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre-coupé par les pleure de Tom, de Nicolas et d'Hermione. Hermione se repris et posa la question que tout le monde voulait posé.

Pourquoi tu t'es suicidé maman?

Ton père ne t'a pas expliqué? Dit Alexandra étonné en regardant Tom.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, répondit celui-ci.

Alexandra fut étonné que Tom n'aie pas compris et expliqua.

Celle qui a proclamé la prophétie sur Harry Potter m'a parlé un jour. Elle m'a expliqué que je verrais mes enfants mourir et mon mari aussi si vous naissiez un certain jour. Je me rendais compte de ce que devenait Tom et vous êtes nés le jour qu'elle avait annoncé. J'ai pris peur et je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, alors j'ai préféré mettre fin à mes jours et que vous viviez.

Tom l'embrassa tendrement. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et allèrent dans le salon. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne. À ce moment Tom se leva.

Nous devons vous reconduire à Poudlard ou sinon quelqu'un va se douter de quelque chose.

Tout le monde se leva. Il arrivèrent à Poudlard sauf Alexandra.

Où est-elle? Demanda Hermione.

Elle arrive, dit Tom. C'est seulement un peu plus long pour elle.

Après 2 secondes elle apparu. Ils se dirent au revoir. Puis Lucius, Tom et Alexandra disparurent.

Tu crois qu'elle restera combien de temps? Demanda Nicolas à sa soeur.

Une semaine plus ou moins, dire ensemble Hermione et Marjerie.

Comment avez-vous fat ça ? Demanda David.

Le mélange de 2 pouvoirs peut donner un 3ième pouvoir totalement différent, répondit Draco.

Raté, dit Hermione. Le mélange de 3 pouvoirs.

C'est celui de qui le 3ième? Demanda Nicolas.

Celui d'Alxandra, répondit simplement Marjerie.

Au moins on la connaîtra pendant une semaine, dit Nicolas, et encore il y a les cours!

Elle viendra avec Tom me surveiller, dit Hermione, elle ne devra pas changer d'apparence. À part Dumbledore personne ne la connait.


	22. Nouvelles de Ron

Il y eu un silence qui fut coupé par la venue de Ginny.

Bonne Anniversaire cria-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras Hermione et Nicolas.

Merci répondirent ceux-ci ensemble.

Maintenant que je vous aie souhaitez la bonne anniversaire on fait quoi?

On peut reprendre ce que l'on faisait, dit Draco dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Je repose ma question, on fait quoi?

Si on allait dans le parc pour changer? Proposa Nicolas.

Et ils y allèrent tranquillement. Draco et Hermione main dans la main. Et Marjerie et Nicolas également. Bien sur Davd et Ginny le remarquèrent et commencèrent à rigoler comme deux fous! Arrivé près du lac ils s'essayèrent à l'ombre d'un immense chène. Il faisait une chaleur incroyable pour ce mois de l'année.

Un hibou fonça sur Hermione pour lui remettre un paquet. Elle reconnut l'écriture des gens qui avait été pendant 17ans ses parents. Ils avaient écrit un mot pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et dans le paquet elle trouva toutes sortes de chose dont ses chics préférées, une peluche, le peigne qu'elle prenait toujours à sa mère adoptive en cachette, des photos et deux tableaux, une peinture abstraite que son père adoptif avait réalisé et une gravure de ses parents adoptifs.

Après cette trouvaille un 2ième hibou arriva, il lui venait d'une de ses amies d'enfances, il y avait une superbe carte que celle-ci avait créé, elle était photographe. Et dans un paquet elle avait mis toute les photos d'enfance où elles étaient ensemble et toute les choses inutiles qu'un jour elles avaient cité. Hermione rit toute seule quand elle vu tout ça!

Une petite chouette blanche que reconnut immédiatement Hermione, arriva ensuite. Elle ouvrit la lettre et pris le paquet avant que la chouette reparte toute excitée. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Ron.

Salut Hermi',

Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi! Moi, je suis triste de ne plus te voir! Et Harry va de plus en plus mal! Sa copine la laissé tombé et je crois qu'il a encore plus dur que moi de ne plus te voir mais c'est son choix! C'était le mien aussi mas j'ai réfléchis et j'ai conclu que l'on ne choisi ni son identité, ni ses parents! J'aimerais tant te revoir!

Allait à la prochaine j'espère !

Bizou !

Ron


	23. L'aurevoir d'Alexandra

Hermione répondit à Ron et elle proposa un moment pour se voir. Ce serait un dimanche à Préaulard. Seulement elle et lui, elle s'impatientait car il lui manquait tant. Le dimanche se passa à merveille. Le lundi, comme tous les jours de la semaine, elle vit son père et sa mère la surveiller. Heureusement rien ne s'était passé. Ça lui faisait tant de bien, et à Nicolas également. Le vendredi soir ils allèrent tous à la boite de nuit des Serpentards. Hermione vit à quel point ses parents allaient bien ensemble. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous cette nuit là. Après Draco et elle allèrent dormir après avoir souhaiter la bonne nuit à tout le monde. Hermione et Draco se changèrent et se couchèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Puis n'en pouvant plus, Draco se leva et alla toquer à la chambre d'Hermione, mais personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit, dans sa chemise de nuit, les couvertures à terre, c'est vrai qu'il faisait vraiment chaud. Draco pensa que c'était la plus belle fille du monde, puis il changea d'avis. Car ce n'était pas une fille tout simplement: c'était un ange!

Il alla se coucher tout près d'elle et caressa son visage. Il remarqua au passage qu'elle avait versé des larmes avant de s'endormir. Pour quelle raison? Il n'en savait rien. Puis il la pris dans ses bras, en faisant attention à sa tête qu'il déposa sur son torse. Elle est si belle, pensa Draco, surtout lorsqu'elle dors! Après un moment elle se réveilla pendant qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Elle lui fit un immense sourire en le serrant encore un peu plus contre elle. Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit venu et en même temps si malheureuse que sa mère reparte le jour d'après. Mais elle ne pensait à présent plus qu'à Draco. Elle l'aimait tellement. Comment avait-elle pu le détester pendant tout ce temps? Draco était en train de penser la même chose. Comment avait-il peut vivre sans elle? Il la serra encore un peu plus. Tout dans leurs gestes disaient qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie. Après un moment ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils allèrent se laver, ensemble bien sur, s'habillèrent et sortirent dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Nicolas, Marjerie, David, Tom, Ginny et Alexandra. Hermione savait que c'était pour les adieux à Alexandra. Elle la pris dans ses bras, Tom embrassa Alexandra et elle disparut en un coup de vent. Il ne resta d'elle que sa baguette magique que Tom repris. Après l partit, sans rien dire, ce que tout le monde comprit. Nicolas alla dans les bras de sa soeur pour pleurer. Hermione, elle avait déjà pleuré la nuit mais elle fondit en larmes comme son frère.

Ce jour fut triste pour tout le groupe car avec cette semaine où Alexandra avait été présente, ils avaient appris que c'était une femme généreuse, dévouée et aimante. Mais tout continua. Au dinner, à la table des Serpentards tout le groupe resta silencieux. Puis Dumbledore arriva près d'Hermione et de Nicolas.

Ça va aller, maintenant vous savez qui elle était et pourquoi elle a mis fin à ses jours, c'était pour vous! Donc elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous la pleuriez, elle aurait voulu que vous viviez heureux. Ne la décevez pas.

Et il repartit à la table des professeurs laissant le groupe réfléchir à ces paroles.


	24. Le bracelet

Pendant la soirée du samedi, Hermione alla près de Draco et se blottit tout contre lui. Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre toute la nuit et ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain Draco se leva sans réveiller Hermione. Ils s'habilla puis revint près d'Hermione et la réveilla en l'embrassant. Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis, à son tour, l'embrassa. Sous les yeux de Draco, elle s'habilla de noir, pour la tristesse, et de vert, pour la vie. Il la pris dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Après un moment Draco coupa le silence.

As-tu bien dormis? Demanda-t-il.

Oui puisque j'étais près de toi mais je suis toujours triste.

Ça va aller, dit Draco d'une voix rassurante. Je te retrouve où?

Comment ça?

Tu va voir Ron aujourd'hui si je me trompe pas!

A ouais, juste. Je ne sais pas trop où on va se retrouver. Disons dans la grande salle.

OK, à tantôt mon amour! Dit-il avant de lui donner un dernier baiser.

À tantôt! Répondit-elle. Puis elle partit de la chambre.

Après un moment, Draco entendit quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Tom.

Comment vas-tu? Demanda Tom.

Moi ça va mais Hermione a vraiment des difficultés. Et vous?

C'est très dur mais Alexandra n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure donc je continu à vivre. Je suis heureux que tu soutienne Hermione! Tu crois que ça va continuer à aller entre vous deux?

Bien sur!

Si tu le dis! J'ai quelque chose que tu devra donner à Hermione quand elle sera revenue, dit Tom en tendant à Draco un fin bracelet en argent avec des nuances de verts.

C'est quoi comme bracelet.

C'est un simple bracelet mais ça la protégera d'elle-même et si son pouvoir s'exerce, je serais prévenu.

Et pour cette après-midi comment vas-tu le savoir?

Je resterais à proximité, d'ailleurs je vais y aller. Au revoir!

Au revoir


	25. Problème avec Harry

Hermione arriva à l'entrée de Préaulard où elle vit Ron qui l'attendait. Elle s'approcha discrètement par derrière, mis ses mains sur les yeux de Ron.

Qui suis-je? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix de mec.

Tu ne changeras jamais Hermi', dit-il avant de se retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras. Après un moment il la lâcha. Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il.

Ça va mieux maintenant que je te vois! Et toi ça va ?

Oui comment pourrais-je être mal, tu me parles et tu ne devinera jamais la nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer!

Qu'est ce que c'est?

Je vais me marier !

Hé bin! Je croyais que tu n'acceptais pas le mariage! Et qui est la créature qui sera bientôt ta moitié?

Elle s'appelle Nathalie, c'est une moldue mais elle a fait temps de recherche sur la sorcellerie au Moyen-Age qu'elle a découvert notre monde! Elle connaît énormément de chose. Et je la vois souvent ici! Elle est génial!

Et physiquement?

Beaucoup plus belle que Fleur Delacour! Elle est belle comme une rose dans le matin!

Hé bien, ça veut tout dire! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi! Et la famille?

Tout le monde va bien! Le magasin de Fred et de Georges va super bien, Maman a trouvé un travail, oui elle s'ennuyait sans nous! Et papa continue comme toujours à travailler et Persy fait du kennis je crois.

Tennis, plutôt!

Oui c'est ça, c'est un sport de moldu, il adore ça et il est assez fort il parait.

Hé bien, hé bien!

Où sinon Charlie continue son travail malgré toutes ses cicatrices.

Et quelle a été la réaction de tes parents pour ton mariage?

Mon père était ravis pour moi et dès que ma mère à vue Nathalie, elle l'adorait!

Et ils parlèrent ainsi pendant de bonnes heures, devant une bierraubeure pour Ron et devant un liquide rouge pour Hermione. Tout se passait bien puis Hermione demanda:

Comment va Harry?

Mal, il a brûlé toutes les photos où tu te trouvais, c'est te dire.

À ce point là! Mais pourquoi me renie-t-il à ce point là?

Il a peur de te revoir et puis Tu-Sais-Qui restera son pire ennemi! Et il déteste tout ceux qui ont un rapport avec toi!

Même Ginny?

Oui, ils étaient à deux doigts de se fiancer mais dès qu'il a vu qu'elle restait avec toi, il a refusé.

Et pour toi alors?

Il n'est pas au courant et si il l'est hé bien, je ne serais plus un de ses amis!

Tu prends un grand risque en me voyant.

Non, de toute façon, il est devenu super désagréable!

Hé bien, je n'aurais jamais deviné ça!

Il est tard, si on rentrait au château.

D'accord.

Et ils partirent en direction du château. À la moitié du chemin, ils virent Ginny coururent vers eux et elle leur dit hors de souffle en s'adressant à Ron:

Il y a Harry qui te cherche.

Tu as couru seulement pour me dire ça?

Non, il avait l'air très énervé et il a croisé Draco.

Merde, dit Ron.

Et ils coururent tous 3 vers le château. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où ils virent Harry, sa baguette en main, Draco avec la sienne et à terre David, Marjerie et Nicolas. Hermione, en rage en voyant son frère à terre, arriva dans le dos de Harry et celui-ci fut projeté 2 mètres plus loin. Hermione prit la baguette de Draco, alla voir les blessures de son frère, de Marjerie et de David puis s'avança vers Harry qui s'était relevé. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien mais tous les autres remarquèrent ce qui se passait chez Hermione. Ses yeux étaient devenu rouge sang, sa robe se souleva un peu alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent, ses cheveux devinrent raide et noir et son teint devint de plus en plus pâle. Lorsque David se rappela de la dernière fois où elle était devenue ainsi, il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait levé sa baguette vers Harry. Son sort fut arrêté par une ombre noir qui s'était interposé entre Hermione et Harry. Harry, en rage, envoya un sort sur Hermione pour qu'elle soit projeté en arrière mais le sort ricocha sur Hermione pour revenir sur Harry qui fut projeté 50 mètres plus loin. Hermione s'écroula, une bonne partie de son énergie l'avait quitté. Draco lui mit le bracelet et Hermione se redressa d'un coup, baguette levé. Harry fonça vers elle mais il fut gelé sur place par Hermione. Il lutta mais lorsqu'il se délivra du sortilège une boule de feux arriva sur lui en brûlant tout son côté droit. Mais malgré cela il revint à a charge...

STOP ! Cria quelqu'un derrière Harry qui s'arrêta net. C'était Dumbledore. Il vint près de Harry et lui donna une potion qui l'endormis directement.

Je suis désolé, dit Hermione qui s'était un peu calmé. Je ne l'ai pas voulu enfin au début si mais après c'est lui qui m'a attaqué et je n'ai fait que me défendre.

Ce n'est pas grave, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant soignez vos amis et votre frère puis allez tous dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs.


	26. Explications

Hermione soigna tout le monde et Dumbledore partit avec Harry. Ils partirent vers la salle commune de Hermione et de Draco, en silence. Le tableau s'ouvrit directement et ils s'assirent sur les divans et fauteuils présents. Un étrange silence planait lorsque Hermione le coupa.

Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Draco.

Il baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Hermione dut attendre quelques secondes pour obtenir une réponse à sa question.

On a rencontré Harry dans le hall d'entrée, il m'a demandé où était Ron, il a regardé Draco et il l'a attaqué, répondit Ginny.

Et quelqu'un sait pourquoi il a attaqué Draco? Demanda Hermione un peu tout le monde. Draco qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, passa sa main dans le dos de Hermione et baissa encore un peu plus la tête.

Personne ne sait vraiment mais j'ai une petite idée, dit David.

Quelle est cette idée? Demanda Hermione.

Il est complètement perdu depuis qu'il sait que tu es Jédusor et il a fait une conclusion et il voulait la vérifier en torturant Draco.

Et quelle est cette conclusion? Demanda Nicolas.

Que ton père est vivant... répondit David.

Merde, dit Hermione. Mais pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Draco plutôt que Nicolas?

Il ne m'a jamais aimé, dit simplement Draco.

Pourquoi baisses-tu la tête depuis tantôt alors? Demanda Hermione en fixant Draco

Car il est sur maintenant que ton père est vivant alors lui et toi, vous êtes en danger.

Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Hermione. Il y a autre chose, je le sais bien.

Oui en effet, dit David à la place de Draco.

Et s'est? Demanda Hermione.

En voyant les yeux de Hermione redevenir rouge sang, David répondit sans attendre.

D'abord car il a appris que Ron était avec toi mais surtout il a remarqué que Draco tenait en main le bracelet que tu as maintenant à ton poignet. Et il s'est tout de suite dit que Draco voulait te manipuler avec, ce qui n'est pas vrai d'ailleurs.

Et c'est quoi ce bracelet? Demanda Hermione à David se calmant un peu.

Ça je n'en sais rien, dit David en regardant Draco qui avait relevé la tête.

C'est un bracelet pour te protéger, répondit la voix de Tom derrière eux.

Me protéger? De qui?

De toi. Ton pouvoir te prends énormément d'énergie vital et donc ça pourrait te tuer sur le coup. En fait ce bracelet est une sorte de batterie de rechange et en même temps, il m'informe quand tu es en danger.

Et tu l'as sous forme de bracelet pour que tu ne m'en parle pas?

Oui en effet, pour que tu n'abuses pas de ton pouvoir pour autant.

Et Harry? Comment va-t-il?

Il va bien, je ne sais par quel miracle mais il va bien, enfin physiquement parce que moralement non! On l'a conduit à St-Mangouste pour lui faire passer des examens.

Tout le monde se tut. Ils savaient tous qu'aller à St-Mangouste pour la santé mentale voulait dire beaucoup de chose.

Je suis désolé, dit Hermione, je vais me reposer et lire un peu, je vous laisse. Lorsqu'elle fut partie Tom ajouta:

Tout le monde va aller se reposer d'ailleurs.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sortis et qu'il ne resta que Draco et Tom, ils parlèrent ensemble.

- Ne la quitte pas des yeux, demanda Tom avant de partir dans une fumée rouge.


	27. Explication secondaire

Draco resta quelques minutes à réfléchir aux paroles de Tom puis il entendit Hermione pleurer. Il alla la voir et la retrouva recroquevillé près de la fenêtre, la bracelet cassé en 1000 morceaux tout près d'elle. Draco se précipita près d'elle mais se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et il la pris dans ses bras.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmé.

Il ne me fait pas confiance, dit-elle simplement.

Je suppose qu'il a peur pour toi.

Non il n'a pas peur pour moi, ou sinon il me l'aurait donné lui-même. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Chut... fit-il doucement voyant qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle fut endormi il la coucha sur son lit et se coucha près d'elle. Il réfléchi et c'était vrai, il ne comprenait pas non plus... Puis il s'endormit.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, tout contre Hermione, il remarqua que le bracelet avait disparut et qu'à la place il y avait une tache noire de jais. Il alla chercher le livre de magie noire et le feuilleta pendant un moment, restant près de Hermione, avant de trouer ce qu'il cherchait. Cette tache était en fait un effet secondaire du sort qui devait se trouver dans le bracelet. Mais le sortilège qui correspondait à cette tache n'était pas celui que Tom avait expliqué. C'était un effet secondaire d'un sortilège de manipulation. Pourquoi Tom aurait voulu manipuler Hermione? À ce moment, Hermione bougea donc il referma le livre et pris Hermione dans ses bras. Après 2 minutes Hermione ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Draco. Elle était si heureuse de le voir mais comment cela se faisait que livre était déplacé? Elle croyait l'avoir bien rangé la dernière fois...

Bonjour! Dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Bonjour, répondit Hermione. Que fais-tu ici?

Je suis venu tanôt. Tu ne te rappels pas?

Non, dit-elle en se relevant un peu. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tache noire sur le sol? Elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi. Tu ne m'avais pas donné un bracelet?

Draco resta bouche-bée, elle ne se rappelais donc de rien?

Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Hermione en voyant la tête de Draco.

Avant de t'expliquer il faudrait que je parle avec ton père, est ce que je peux avoir le livre avec lequel tu peux le contacter?

Oui bien sur. Dit-elle en lui donnant. C'est bizarre, je me rappel de Harry puis du bracelet et puis c'est tout, je me suis évanuie?

Non et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, dit-il en commençant à écrire:

« Il y a un problème avec le bracelet, venez! C'est URGENT »

Et Tom arriva directement dans la chambre.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda celui-ci.

Hermione a cassé le bracelet il y a quelques heures, on s'est endormis et maintenant à la place du bracelet il y a cette tache. Et Draco lui montra la tache noire.

Tom regarda la tache puis regarda le poignet de Hermione, il y trouva une marque, fine mais visible, aussi noire que la tache.

Hermione, dit Tom, j'ai besoin de voir tes souvenirs, es-tu d'accord?

Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourquoi pas.

Tom posa une main sur la tête de Hermione et l'enleva direct.

C'est vous qui avez fait ça? Demanda Draco.

Non. Mais je crois savoir qui est responsable.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Hermione exaspéré.

Du moment où tu as mis le bracelet jusqu'au moment où tu l'as enlevé, tu n'as aucun souvenir. Il y avait dans le bracelet un sortilège de manipulation et c'est sûrement Lucius qui en est responsable.

Pourquoi? Demanda Draco.

Pour tuer Harry Potter mais exactement pour quelle raison je n'en sais rien, je vais aller lui demander.

Et Tom disparut. En attendant son retour, Draco et Hermione se lavèrent pour se changer les idées, surtout Draco. Pourquoi son père avait-il fait cela? C'était insensé! Mais ces questions disparurent lorsqu'il vit Hermione, déjà déshabillée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et qu'elle rentra dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla et alla rapidement la rejoindre...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent ils trouvèrent dans la chambre Tom exaspéré, les yeux flamboyant et les cheveux devenus noirs et raides.

Alors que s'est-il passé? Demanda prudemment Hermione à son père.

C'était bien Lucius et il voulait que tu tues Harry Potter car si moi je ne suis plus Voldemort, lui par contre est toujours un Mangemort mais il s'est calmé. C'était seulement un moment d'oubli on va dire. Il a failli péter un plomb mais c'est passé. Je suis furieux contre lui, d'abord le sortilège sur Draco et maintenant ça!

Une aura noire se forma autour de Tom. Draco recula mais Hermione au contraire, s'avança, ses yeux rougeoyant et ses beaux cheveux bruns devinrent noirs et raides. Elle pris son père dans ses bras et l'aura s'agrandit encore un peu plus ce qui ne rassura pas plus Draco. Il sortit de la pièce les laissant eux deux. C'était, à son avis,la meilleure chose à faire. Père et fille, ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre puis l'aura rétrécit jusqu'à disparaître et Tom ainsi que Hermione, eurent leur aspect physique naturel. Ils se dirent au revoir des yeux et Tom disparut. Hermione, elle, sortit de la chambre, s'approcha du fauteuil où s'était installé Draco. Celui-ci se leva et il pris Hermione dans ses bras un long moment. Puis ils allèrent dans la chambre de Draco et ils s'endormirent doucement.


	28. Elle ressemble à sa mère

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée 2h30 avant les cours par une petite chouette blanche. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer la petite chouette qui entra sans faire de bruit et Hermione pris la lettre avant que la petite chouette s'en aie.

Bonjour Hermi',

J'espère que tu vas bien depuis hier? Harry est revenu plus énervé qu'avant mais on dirait qu'il y a un sort qui le retient de s'énerver. Enfin soit, j'aimerais te voir avant les cour, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, et c'est une bonne nouvelle! Je t'attends dans la grande salle, il n'y a personne pour le moment!

Ron

Hermione pris une douche rapide, sorti de la douche enveloppé de sa serviette de bain et découvrir que Draco était réveillé. Il sortit du lit, la pris dans ses bras et la ramena dans le lit où ils se blotirent l'un contre l'autre.

Où vas-tu de si bonne heure? Demanda Draco.

Je vais voir Ron, il a une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser tout seul? Dit-il en lui faisant des yeux implorants.

Et oui mas je ne serais pas longue, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de se lever. Pour que le temps te paresse moins long, je peux m'habiller ici plutôt que dans ma chambre, mais je dois quand même aller chercher mes affaires.

D'accord ça marche!

Elle s'habilla, devant Draco donc, avec un Jeans taille basse et d'un débardeur blanc et vert. Tout lui va bien, pensa Draco. Puis elle partit.

Hermione retrouva Ron entrain de lire, enfin plutôt de regarder des images de robes de mariées pour Nathalie, c'est vrai ça allait être bientôt, son mariage.

Bonjours Hermi', dit Ron en se retournant pour la voir.

Bonjour! Répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côté. Alors c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle?

Pressez va! Bon... Nathalie...est...enceinte !

C'est super ça !

Oui et j'aimerais, et Nathalie est d'accord avec moi, que tu sois la marraine.

Hermione resta bouche-bée sans quoi répondre à part:

Oui, je veux bien. Et est-ce une fille ou un garçon?

On ne le sait pas encore, on préfère le savoir à sa naissance! Il faudra que tu vienne signé des papiers avec moi mais pas aujourd'hui. Il faut d'abord que j'annonce la nouvelle à la famille.

D'accord, je vais te laisser parce que je t'avoue que je suis assez fatigué!

Vas-y il n'y a aucun problème! À tantôt!

À tantôt!

Puis Hermione partir. Elle se demanda si Ron ferait un bon père, sûrement. Elle arriva vite devant le tableau de Salazar.

Bonjour, dit celui-ci, comment allez vous?

Bien, merci! Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur! Dit Hermione en voyant le grand sourire de Salazar.

Oui en effet, on a une surprise pour vous, c'est tellement rare d'avoir un couple de préfet au chef.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione ne compris pas tout de suite mais elle vu que les 2 tableaux des chambres s'étaient collés pour n'en faire plus qu'un seul. Sa chambre et celle de Draco avaient été rassemblés.

Merci, dit Hermione à voix haute pour elle-même.

Mais de rien, répondit la voix tranquille de Draco derrière elle. Alors quelle était cette bonne nouvelle?

Hermione se retourna et le regarda.

Je vais être marraine du bébé de Ron et de Nathalie!

Draco resta sans réaction. Il avait l'air étonné.

Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Nathalie est une amie d'enfance et elle vient de venir et de m'annoncer que je serais le parrain de l'enfant.

Hermione ne bougea plus, puis ils firent un grand sourire l'un à l'autre puis Draco poussa Hermione vers la porte de chambre qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Ils ne ressortirent que 5 minutes avant le cours de potion. Ils retrouvèrent David, Nicolas, Marjerie et Ginny devant la porte du cachot.

Ça va? Demanda Marjerie.

Oui parfaitement, répondirent Draco et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Vous avez failli être en retard, dit Rogue en arrivant derrière eux. Suivit de Tom.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis Rogue prit la parole.

Je crois que vous avez remarqué un nouvel arrivant, c'est le directeur d'une toute nouvelle école et aimerait savoir comment fonctionne Poudlard, il restera avec votre classe pendant le reste de l'année, dit-il à la partie des Serpentards.

Harry regardait le directeur d'un oeil méfiant, il sentait que ce n'était pas un directeur mais il ne dit rien. Le cours de potion alla parfaitement, Hermione finit la première sa potion mais tout le monde la réussi sans problème dix minutes avant la fin du cours, même Neville. Rogue regarda Hermione lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte et Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait préparé la potion de chacun pour la pensées et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte à part Rogue, David, Nicolas, Draco, Marjerie et Tom. Tous les autres cours se passèrent ainsi. Après les cours, Hermione fut appelé dans le bureau de Rogue, elle y alla en sachant très bien de quoi il voulait lui parler. Elle toqua et entendit Rogue se lever.

Entrez Miss Jédusor, dit celui-ci.

Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit la voix de Tom qui refermait la porte derrière elle. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de transmettre ton énergie vitale comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

Mais je n'ai fait que leur prêter mon savoir, rien de plus.

Oui peut-être, dit Rogue. Mais nous venons de vérifier, tu passes ton savoir et ton énergie en même temps, ça peut devenir dangereux pour toi.

Et pourquoi? Demanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas une quantité gargantuesque d'énergie et elle me revient vite en plus!

As-tu vraiment réfléchis à ce que tu faisais? Demanda gentillement Tom.

Non mais il me semblai que c'était la chose à faire.

Et bien, saches qu'il y a des personne qui pourraient en profiter s'ils se rendent compte de ce que tu as fait.

Qui donc? Il n'y a personne de dangereux autour de moi, si?

Il y a une personne si, Harry Potter, il devient dangereux mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Alors veux-tu bien arrêter ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui? Demanda Rogue.

D'accord! Ce sera tout?

Non, dit Tom, on est aussi content du fait que tu vas devenir marraine.

Hermione fit un grand sourire puis partit vers sa chambre. Rogue et Tom se regardèrent puis Tom rompit le silence.

Il faudra la surveiller de très près, elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère.

Je ferais ce que je pourrais, répondit Rogue.

Et Tom disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.


	29. et à son père!

Hermione repartit vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs en se demandant pourquoi Harry pourrait être dangereux pour elle? Elle savait se défendre et il était sous calmants pour ainsi dire.

Ça ne va pas on dirait, dit prudemment le tableau de Salazar.

Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

Vos yeux sont rouges et vous avez le teint blanc.

Non je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas énervé.

Vous vous posez une question?

Oui en effet et je n'en vois pas la réponse.

Je peux peut-être vous aidez, vous êtes la fille de Tom Jédusor et vous avez le coeur d'Alexandra.

Et il la laissa entrer dans la pièce où elle trouva Draco, Nicolas, David, Marjerie et Ginny. Ils arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'ils virent Hermione.

Que se passe-t-il? Demanda celle-ci.

Est ce que l'on peut te poser la même question? Demanda doucement Nicolas.

Mais rien, je sais j'ai les yeux rouges mais je ne suis pas énervée pour autant.

Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

Oui en effet, mais ce n'est pas grave.

C'est à propos de Harry? Demanda David.

Je croyais que tu savais lire dans l'esprit des autres?

Mais Hermione, ton esprit est fermé...

Mais non, je ne fais rien pour! Je ne sais pas fermer mon esprit.

Tu le fais assez bien pourtant même si tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir.

Hermione se tut, qu'est ce qui se passait? Pourquoi elle changeait?

Je vais m'asseoir, dit-elle en allant vers le fauteuil.

Et elle s'endormit direct.

Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Draco à David en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, dit Marjerie, il faut la soigner.

Sur ces mots ils la conduisirent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh accouru vers Hermione et découvrit qu'elle dormait simplement.

Vous vous payez ma tête, elle dors. Elle n'est pas blessée. Pourquoi me l'amenez?

Elle ne va pas bien, répondit David, il faut l'examiner!

D'accord, dit-elle est s'approchant encore un peu d'Hermione.

Elle la regarda puis souleva son poignet auquel Hermione avait eu le bracelet. Même Draco fut étonné de ce qu'il vu. La fine marque noire s'était étendue sur ton le bras en une sorte d'écriture que personne ne pu déchiffrer. Madame Pomfresh demanda de poser immédiatement Hermione sur un lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher Dumbledore. En même temps, Nicolas alla chercher Tom au cas où. Dumbledore et Tom arrivèrent en même temps et regardèrent le bras de Hermione. Dumbledore recula comme effrayé et Tom lui, regarda plus attentivement. Il y avait les marques en effet mais il remarqua autre chose. Lorsqu'il passa la main sur le bras blanc il vit bouger quelque chose sous la peau. Il comprit directement.

Vous savez soigner les cicatrices de combien de cm maximum? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

Sûrement pas la mesure d'un bras entier, le tiers peut-être.

Ce n'est pas assez, gronda Tom.

Dumbledore se rapprocha un peu.

Vous savez ce que ces inscriptions veut dire, je suppose?

Oui tout comme vous mais j'ai déjà eu ça, c'est seulement un moyen persuasif pour qu'on ne soigne pas l'infection. C'est assez simple à soigner d'ailleurs.

Alors je saurais cicatriser tout son corps si je le dois, dit Dumbledore se rapprochant beaucoup plus de Hermione.

Amenez un grand couteau très coupant de chirurgie, demanda agressivement Tom à l'infirmière.

Elle l'amena illico mais Hermione s'était réveillé et avait ouvert les yeux, encore plus rouges qu'avant.

Calme toi, demanda Tom. Et mort ça, dit-il en lui donnant une morceau d'acier qu'il venait d'arracher au bord du lit.

Elle prit le morceau d'acier dans la bouche sans comprendre. Draco lui compris ainsi que David.

Je vais l'attraper, dit Draco.

Et je l'immobiliserait dès que possible, rajouta David.

Les autres sortez et vite, dit Tom.

Et les autres sortirent, Marjerie s'assit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer Hermione à distance. Tout le monde dans l'infirmerie était près. Tom pris le couteau et coupa une grande entaille dans le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci mordit le plus possible sur son morceau d'acier et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Puis Draco sortit du bras une bête noire à la forme d'un scorpion avec des yeux rouges sang, mais qui faisait le double en taille, ce que personne aurait pu croire avant. Ses dix pattes bougèrent frénétiquement. Draco lâcha la créature qui voulut la morde et David lança un sortilège de paralysie sur la bête. Dumbledore cicatrisa le bras de Hermione en quelques secondes alors que Hermione s'était évanouie de douleur.

Hermione se réveilla dans sa chambre couchée sur le lit alors que Tom et Draco étaient assis sur le bord du lit lui tournant le dos. Elle regarda son bras, elle n'avait plus rien. Est ce que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar? Enfin Draco et Tom virent qu'elle était réveillée.

Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Draco.

Ça va, dit Hermione en se relevant un peu, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette créature?

La fois où tu t'es battue avec Harry Potter, le fait de t'avoir mis le bracelet qui était une batterie et en même temps un manipulateur à ce moment à eu cette infection comme réaction. Je suis désolé, rajouta Tom.

Ce n'est pas grave, je suis soignée maintenant.

Si c'est grave. C'est très rare de réagir ainsi, tu as réagi comme moi, j'ai tellement peur de tout ce que j'ai pu te transmettre d'aure.

Comme?

Comme avoir du plaisir à tuer.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle espérait seulement comme Tom qu'elle n'avait pas ça.

Puisque tu vas mieux je vais te laisser en de bonne main. Dit Tom en regardant Draco. Au revoir ma chérie. Et il disparut.


	30. Un matin d'hiver

Hermione fit ses devoirs, pour le peu qu'elle en avait. Pourquoi les faire se demanda Draco. Sûrement qu'elle devait s'occuper, pensa-t-il. En effet, Hermione ne voulait plus penser à son « infection ».

Les semaines passèrent et tout alla normalement et aucun autre problème ne vint perturber le calme de Poudlard. L'hiver arriva avec son grand manteau blanc pour recouvrir tout le domaine de l'école. Le lac était tellement gelé que cette année les élèves purent y faire d patin à glace pendant chacun de leurs temps libres.

Comme c'est magnifique, pensa Hermione en regardant la neige tomber de l'autre coté de la vitre de la chambre. Elle avait l'impression que ce serait le dernier hiver qu'elle verrait. Elle avait sûrement cette impression car les suivants ne se passeront plus jamais à Poudlard.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Draco se poser sur sa taille.

- Bonjour belle ange! Dit celui-ci avant de l'embrasser.

- Bonjour grand fou!

- Tu sais que je t'aime encore plus lorsque tu es comme ça !!

- Comment ça « lorsque je suis comme ça »?

- Et bien lorsque le soleil est dans ton dos alors que tu n'es vêtue que d'un peignoir transparent sur toi. Te voir comme ça dès le matin, ça me met de bonne humeur! Surtout lorsque tu sembles si heureuse! Allait maintenant on se prépare.

- Pourquoi?

- Ton père vient nous chercher dans ½ heure pour passer les vacances de Noël avec tout le monde.

- Mais alors on a encore ½ heure devant nous! Dit Hermione en forçant Draco de revenir vers le lit…

Après 20 minutes, ils étaient entrain de se laver alors que Tom arriva. Hermione sortit habillé d'un col rouler blanc avec un jeans taille basse lorsqu'elle découvrit son père dans le salon.

- Bonjour! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour ma chérie, allait on y va.

- Hé, protesta Draco qui venait de débarquer dans le salon près d'Hermione, On a encore 10 minutes! Et bonjour en passant !

- Bonjour! Tu as peut être encore quelque chose à préparer?

- Oui mais ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, je reviens.

Et il partit dans la chambre.

- Tu l'aime vraiment on dirait, observa Tom aussi joyeux que sa fille.

- En effet je l'aime vraiment! Tu en doutes?

- Non pas du tout ! Et ton bras ça va?

- J'ai parfois un peu mal mais rien de bien grave.

Et Draco revint avec sa valise et celle d'Hermione.

- Bon on y va alors? Demanda Draco.

- Prenez moi les mains, dit Tom en tendant ses bras.

Et ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy où ils furent accueillis par Narcissa, chaleureusement bien sur! Ils mirent leurs valises à leur place et dire bonjour à tout le monde, Lucius, Margerie, David, Nicolas et aussi Rogue.


	31. Noël

En arrière, il y avait aussi un jeune femme au cheveux noirs avec des yeux également noirs. Elle était exceptionnellement belle. Mais qui était-ce?

- Je vous présente Carolina, dit Rogue tout heureux. C'est ma compagne!

Draco et Hermione restèrent bouche bée. Rogue avec une copine, il était amoureux! Comme quoi tout peu arriver cette année, pensa Hermione. Tout le monde fit connaissance avec Carolina mais celle-ci avait l'air d'éviter le plus possible Hermione. Un jour durant ces vacances de Noël, elles se retrouvèrent seule à seule. Et avant que Carolina aie pu partir, Hermione l'interpella.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu? Demanda celle-ci.

Carolina s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Hermione. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait peur d'Hermione.

- Je vous évites car j'ai peur de vous, répondit Carolina d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Pourquoi donc, je n'ai jamais fait du mal à personne, dit Hermione en essayant de se rapprocher de Carolina mais celle-ci s'écarta d'un coup et répondit:

- Vous ressemblez trop à votre père et vous avez la passion de votre mère.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as peur de moi.

- Vous pourriez trop facilement tuer pour une cause que vous pensez juste.

- Mais tu ne m'as rien fait!

- C'est vrai-je ne vous ais rien fait mais à votre mère si.

- Comment ça? Demanda Hermione dont les yeux viraient dangereusement au rouge sang.

-Lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi choisir pour vous, je l'ai laissé tomber et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est suicidé.

Les derniers mots de sa phrase furent ponctués de sanglots de tristesse et de peur. Elle culpabilise, pensa Hermione. Donc elle se calma comprenant la détresse de Carolina et pris Carolina près d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien, ma mère ne s'est pas suicidé par ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas.

Carolina sécha ses pleures et regarda Hermione en souriant.

---------------------------------------

Les vacances continuèrent calmement mais trop rapidement au goût des étudiants. Le jour de Noël, tous reçurent leurs cadeaux par hiboux ou en mains propres. Hermione eut tous ses cadeaux y compris celui de la famille Weasley amis elle n'avait toujours pas reçu celui de Draco. Elle lui en avait offert un mais il n'avait pas réagi en lui offrant le sien. Peut être qu'il n'en offrait jamais mais elle en doutait.

Le soir, tout le monde étaient assis autour de la table lorsque Rogue se leva.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez, dit celui-ci avec une voix émue qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Carolina et moi, nous allons nous marier!

Après le choc que cette annonce avait provoqué, tout le monde les félicita. Puis Draco, lorsqu'il fut seul à seul avec Hermione, lui offrit son cadeau qu'il avait gardé pendant toutes les vacances. Hermione le découvrit et fut charmé, c'était une simple bague d'argent avec une perle verte mais elle l'adorait. Puis elle regarda un peu plus en détail et elle découvrit à l'interieur de la bague une texte écrit en fine et élégante écriture verte: « Epouse moi, mon amour ». Elle sauta dans les bras de Draco grâce à la joie qu'elle ressentait.


	32. réponse pour une bonne critique

Bon, un petit chapitre juste pour répondre à une critique que j'ai eu qui est totalement fondé et que je comprend tout à fait !!

Tout d'abord, je sais que ma fic va un peu vite mais quand je l'écrit, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps et de plus, j'ai arrêté de l'écrire pendant un bon moment donc c'est tout à fait possible que j'aie recommencé en trombe et je m'en excuse !! Et de plus j'ai été un peu vite pour changer les caractères des personnages car pour moi c'est un changement brusque pour Hermione et tout lui vient d'un coup! Je suis désolé si ça vous semble bizarre!

Ensuite pour le Voldemort gentil, etc. c'est vrai que c'est super bizarre mais je voulais retourner la situation du bouquin pour imaginer que tout pouvait être pris d'un autre sens qui, j'avoue, n'a pas beaucoup de lien avec le livre!!

Et je suis désolé mais étant son père, je préférais appeler Voldemort Tom car je trouvais ça plus proche comme nom et aussi parce que le nom Voldemort incarne un peu trop à mon goût le sens de pouvoir sur les gens, et puis Tom c'est sympathique que Voldemort, non? Mais je suis d'accord que ça ne s'accorde pas avec le livre mais avec le retournement de situation que j'ai fait, j'ai du essayer de changer quelques notions. Je suis vraiment désolé si ça choque !!

Et enfin, à propos du viole, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que Hermione accepte de pardonner à Draco mais c'est parce qu'elle a su qu'il ne l'a pas fait délibérément (puisqu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège).

Il ne faut s'excuser pour faire des critique parce que c'est toujours bien d'avoir des reproches !!

Je vous avoue que c'est la première fic que j'écrit donc je suis un peu novice donc les critiques c'est toujours bien et elle ne me blesse pas sauf si quelqu'un m'insulte mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé donc ça va !!

Enfin aussi merci pour tout les encouragement et pour les critiques !!! Ça fait toujours bien plaisir !!

Au revoir!

Et bonne lecture pour ceux qui arrivent à lire ma fic en entier (les pauvres) !!

PS: Et je suis désolé pour le fil conducteur de mon histoire mais comme j'ai dit c'est la première fois que j'écris et puis j'ai toujours eu un esprit un peu brouillon


End file.
